A Fallen Attorney
by Muhammad Sban
Summary: Years and years of fighting... all taken and destroyed in a single instant, by a mere scrap of paper. The courtroom war had ended for Phoenix Wright. His drive... his purpose. Now, however, a new Phoenix rises from the ashes. A new era awakens. Maybe eventual Phaya. Haven't decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Disgraced Attorney **

**Summary: Years and years of fighting... all taken and destroyed in a single instant, by a mere scrap of paper. The courtroom war had ended for Phoenix Wright. His drive... his purpose. Now, however, a new Phoenix rises from the ashes. A new era awakens. Maybe eventual Phaya. Haven't decided yet. **

**Characters: Phoenix W./Nick, Trucy W., Miles E., Maya F. **

**A/N: So, if you're all as much as an Ace Attorney nerd as me, then you know that in the canonical timeline, Phoenix's disbarment is set from April of 2019 to 2026. So, my long term goal with this fic is to write about various events from this period. It will be a very long term fanfiction, and I am trying to set this as a staple for me to improve my writing. **

**This story is loosely based on Turnabout Everlasting, in the sense that the premise of a disbarment era fic will be the same. Major props to JordanPhoenix for writing the amazing story. **

**Updates will most likely not be frequent, unless I feel very motivated to write about this. **

**But enough about that. I hope you all enjoy this testament to the now disgraced attorney, Phoenix Wright.**

* * *

The disgraced attorney fell back onto his couch. He shut his eyes tight, hoping with all of his might that he would appear in his bed again, waking from a nightmare. It didn't happen.

It had been eight days since his disbarment, yet it felt like several years had passed. He never would've expected it all to disappear in an instant. A young prosecutor beat him. He never could've imagined that he would be defeated by a rookie prosecutor at their debut.

His mind wavered to all of the experiences he'd had within those short few years. All of the cases he'd won, all the near death experiences he had, and of course, every interaction with his friends. The anxiety in his head grew. What would they think of him?

For all intents and purposes, he was a hobo. He had practically no stocks to fall back on and no job to make more money. He'd lost it all. His livelihood, his purpose, and soon enough, his office. He curled up on the couch. The realization that he'd lose the building that inspired so many memories in him was heartbreaking.

For the first time in two years, the attorney began to cry. He wasn't wailing. His breathing hitched as the salty liquid trickled down his chin and onto the couch. _The only time a lawyer can cry is when it's all over... and now... it really, truly is all over. _

He sat on the couch, curled up. Despair. He pushed his thoughts out of his mind and remained still. A shell of the man he once was.

He reached under the couch and pulled out a bottle of grape juice. He popped the cap open and began to chug it. The bottle was drained dry in less than a minute. Phoenix began to squeeze the bottle, shattering the glass in seconds. A deep gash formed in his hand. He swore under his breath.

He got up and quickly bandaged his arm. He didn't care if any of the shards got stuck inside his hand. He set the first aid kit back in the cabinet. He was about to return to sulking, when he was interrupted by a refined knocking at the door.

"Come in," he grumbled. The door was nudged open. Miles Edgeworth, the genius prosecutor, stepped inside the office.

"Wright..."

"Edgeworth," he spat his name with venom. He didn't know what to say. Edgeworth gripped his arm.

"Are you... ok, Wright?" said Edgeworth. Phoenix didn't meet his gaze. He didn't say a word. Edgeworth practically felt the shame that emanated from him. The faint shadow of a man was all that loomed. Phoenix scoffed.

"What do you think." His voice was sharp and rough, unlike his usual clear way of speaking. _The situation is far worse than I thought. _

"Listen, Wright. I know what happened," said Edgeworth. "And-." Phoenix laughed.

"What a surprise! I'm pretty sure that all of L.A. knows about my failure," said Phoenix. Edgeworth paused.

"What happened? I need to know! There may be something I can do!"

"I forged evidence and was disbarred for it. That's all there is to it," said Phoenix. Edgeworth glared at him.

"Very well then. You leave me no choice." Edgeworth visualized a chessboard around him. He saw Phoenix's defenses, A queen, a knight, and two pawns in front of them.

"The news stories weren't wrong." Phoenix turned away, closing his eyes. Edgeworth faced him. _This isn't going to be easy. _

**Logic Chess**

**BEGIN**

"What was the case about?" asked Edgeworth. Phoenix stood in his courtroom pose, facing the rival prosecutor.

"The cards were clearly stacked against the defense," said Phoenix. "So, I forged evidence. Is there something wrong with that!?" Edgeworth took a step back. _So, he's trying to push his story onto me. Clearly, he doesn't want me around. _

"How were the cards clearly stacked against the defense?" asked Edgeworth, trying not to push him too far.

"The prosecution had so much evidence, and I knew that Mr. Enigmar had to be innocent, but there wasn't enough evidence," said Phoenix. Edgeworth smirked.

"How did you know he was innocent?" Phoenix leaned over, giving Edgeworth a death glare. Edgeworth leaned back, unaccustomed to Phoenix's sharp venom.

"H-he-he had a daughter. She was so kind and I found it hard to believe he'd murder someone," said Phoenix. Edgeworth shook his head. _This will be a useful clue. _

"Then how come you never forged evidence when Maya was the defendant? Surely you realize the gap in logic here. It is completely illogical to say that you forged evidence in this case!" Phoenix reeled back.

"G-grrraaaaahhhh!" he cried. Edgeworth saw his pawn fly forward and shatter Phoenix's pawn. Edgeworth smirked. _I knew that something was off from the beginning, but he isn't the same. It's as if he's grown apathetic to all of this. No matter, I must wring the truth from him. _

"So, do you plan on telling me about what really happened?" asked Edgeworth.

"I'm a different person now, Edgeworth. When I was defending Maya, I was different. Now, I have to prove my clients innocent when I know they're innocent, by any means!" Edgeworth crunched his face. _H-he's really doubling down on this ridiculous notion?! _

He decided to play it calm.

"May I ask what inspired such a change? If the man standing before me is a completely different person, than why?" asked Edgeworth. Phoenix lifted his hand to his chin.

"I made a decision. That's all," said Phoenix.

"Surely something must've provoked you if you were willing to risk your job," said Edgeworth.

"I made a decision. That's all," said Phoenix. "After the Hazakura Temple case I decided that people didn't deserve to be trapped in the detention center so I decided to use any means necessary to get them out." Edgeworth reeled back. He glared at Phoenix with rage.

"Wright! Enough of this! Why are you so adamant on hiding what really happened?" said Edgeworth. The chessboard faded around him. He couldn't think straight anymore. It hurt to try. It hurt him more than being attacked by a man in a badger suit. It hurt more than nearly being mauled to death by an assassin's dog.

"Edgeworth, I-."

"Why are you still refusing to talk to me about what happened?" his voice was hoarse. "I am a prosecutor. There is so much I could do to help you." Phoenix turned to the ground. He clenched his teeth. He was ashamed. Edgeworth could tell. He was hurting too. So why? Why was he being such a damn fool about it?

"I-I told you what happened."

"Stop forcing that line of crap down my throat! You and I both know that's not the case. You should be able to give me an answer!" Edgeworth's rationality was fading.

"You should know the answer all too well," mumbled Phoenix. "The demon prosecutor, wasn't it? You just left everything you believed in behind and became a ruthless prosecutor."

"So that's what this is about? Wright, that was three years ago! You know more than most that I've changed!" Phoenix didn't say a word. He closed his eyes, still wearing a forced smirk. Edgeworth was in disbelief.

"I'm tired of being the one who has to wring the truth from you! Tell me what happene-."

"Edgeworth... get out. You can't do anything at all," said Phoenix. "Just go." Edgeworth turned away for a moment. _H-he's acting so childish. I can't let up here. Not now. _

"Wright, you and Maya were the ones who stuck with me three years ago and showed me the light," said Edgeworth. He pointed his finger at the former attorney. "I will not stop here!" The chessboard faded into Edgeworth's mind.

"Edgeworth, that sentiment is touching and all, but really... it doesn't change anything at all," said Phoenix. His expression was grim. Edgeworth watched as his defense was raised to two queens. _Ngh! I only expected as much. He's not planning on going down without a battle. I need to get his reasoning behind it all, but first, I need to break his defenses. This isn't going to be an easy battle, but when has going against Phoenix Wright ever been easy? _

**Logic Chess**

**RESUME**

"So, what do you plan on doing now that you've lost your badge?"

"Nothing. There's nothing left. My client's gone, my badge is gone, I just need to move on with my life," said Phoenix. Edgeworth smirked.

"Hmm, I thought that you mentioned that he had a daughter? Do you know what happened to her?" asked Edgeworth. Phoenix was visibly shaken. He began to sweat. His Queen was not broken, though.

"I-I haven't seen anything from her. I-I'm sure that she found something else with her life," said Phoenix. Edgeworth paused. _He is being so damn stubborn. I have a feeling that I need to break him down before I get anything from him... but I don't want to destroy him. What do I do...?_

"Wright... it's b-because of your actions that t-The girl is without h-her father," he stuttered. _D-damn it! This has never been difficult before. Why can't I do this? _

"Come again?" asked Phoenix.

"If you forged evidence as you claim to have, then that means that you were responsible for her father's disappearance and her becoming an orphan," said Edgeworth, regaining his composure. "Would you like to live with that burden?" Phoenix began to sweat.

"N-no, it's not my faul-."

"Who's fault is it then? Are you admitting that you weren't the one who forged evidence?" Edgeworth's queen slammed into one of Phoenix's, shattering it.

"I'm a flawed person, aren't I? Can't even keep that a secret," said Phoenix, apathetically. Edgeworth sighed.

"Please tell me everything."

"No, I didn't forge the evidence. I never could. I was handed the journal page by a little girl... the defendant's daughter," said Phoenix. Edgeworth could see his friend's resignation.

"What do you plan on doing now?" asked Edgeworth. Phoenix chuckled.

"I've been looking to see if Trucy has any living relatives, and at the moment, it doesn't seems as though she does have any. I think I-I might take her in." Edgeworth's eyes widened.

"And?"

"And what?" said Phoenix. "That's all I'm doing. I'm gonna find a new job to support us." Edgeworth was bewildered.

"You... you're not going to try and get your badge back?" asked Edgeworth. "You say you didn't forge evidence, which means that someone else must've been the one to do it." Phoenix faced the ground, wearing a mysterious grin.

"I don't care about the law, not anymore," said Phoenix, still wearing a mysterious grin. "It's on a dark path and I don't want to go anywhere near it."

"And what makes you say that?"

"You've seen everything going on, Edgeworth," said Phoenix. "The increased number of prosecutors filing false charges, the defense attorneys forging evidence."

"Th-that's ridiculous! You and I both know that is a thing of the past!" yelled Edgeworth. "I dealt with two prominent figures in the law who were exploiting the system! I helped convict them both!"

"There are so many more, Edgeworth." Edgeworth looked solemn.

"And one of those people is the one you think forged the evidence."

"Well, yes. I think I know who specifically tipped off Klavier Gavin," said Phoenix. He was still calm.

"I'm surprised that you don't resent Mr. Gavin," said Edgeworth.

"I'm definitely beyond those kinds of grudges, Edgeworth. The kid was just trying to do his job," said Phoenix. "And besides, the one who forged evidence wasn't him. It was Kristoph Gavin." The final queen shook, but didn't shatter.

"So, you know who forged the diary page, and yet, you don't want to do anything about it? I find that hard to believe." He smirked.

"Y-you think I care about my badge? No, I couldn't care less."

"I have evidence showing that you definitely still care for your badge. Even more so, it proves that you are actively attempting to retrieve it!" He lifted his finger, pointing it at the debased man. "I can see the evidence and the notes on your desk. I can see Gavin's name on it several times."

Phoenix winced as his final queen was shattered and his defenses were completely destroyed. Edgeworth couldn't bring himself to declare checkmate.

"Heh. I'm really losing my edge, aren't I? You're right. I haven't stopped investigating this case," said Phoenix. Edgeworth was puzzled.

"Why were you so adamant on hiding this from me?"

"Because, I'm going into a dangerous situation. If the rumors are true, than Kristoph Gavin likes to tie up loose ends. It's almost a certainty that he'll go after you or Maya, but only if you stay. I need to sever these ties," said Phoenix. Edgeworth glared.

"Th-that's it? That's your only reason for hiding this?"

"Edgeworth, you know I couldn't live with myself if I was the reason that Gavin went after either one of you," said Phoenix. "Please, try and discourage Maya from coming. Tell her whatever you need to." Edgeworth shook his head.

"No. I will not. Maya is not a child anymore, and neither am I. You present the facts to her, and she will decide if she wants to get out of your life."

"Ngh! This is why I didn't want to tell either of you! You two are both too damn stubborn for your own good!" Edgeworth smirked.

"That's rich coming from you of all people," said Edgeworth. "Your investigation should take first priority."

"No."

"What?"

"I won't stop investigating, but for now, I need to focus on Trucy. The poor girl just lost her father," said Phoenix. Edgeworth nodded understandingly.

"Wright, I refuse to back down. My life has been targeted on multiple occasions, and this is not something I am defenseless against." Phoenix looked at him with concern

"Please, be careful." Edgeworth smirked.

"Don't worry Wright. You forget that I am a capable prosecutor. I am not careless." Phoenix sighed.

"Tell Maya whatever you want, just please ask her to listen to what I have to say and not to be stubborn," said Phoenix.

"Farewell then, Wright. I wish you well." Miles Edgeworth stepped out of the office, leaving Phoenix with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

The door to Room 1202 of the prosecutor's office was burst open.

"M-mr. Edgeworth!" The renowned prosecutor was greeted by a familiar face. He set his papers aside.

"Have a seat."

The kettle began to whistle. He mixed in some tea leaves and left it to steep. Edgeworth prepared a chilled cup and filled it with the fragrant tea. He mixed in a spoonful of sugar and nudged the cup across his desk.

"Now then, Ms. Fey. What was it that you wanted to discuss?"

"H-have you been able to get in contact with Nick?"

"Cutting straight to the chase, I see. Yes, I spoke with him last week."

"How is he?"

"I was able to coax some information out of him. Obviously, he wasn't involved in the forgery."

"I know that, Mr. Edgeworth! It's just… I don't know what to do about it." she began to sniffle but refused to let herself cry. Edgeworth sighed.

"He hasn't returned your calls?" A simple nod confirmed his suspicions. _So, he hasn't taken what I said to heart. It seems he's adamant on "protecting" her. _

"Did you get anything else from him?"

"I told him that he should get in contact with you, which he clearly isn't doing. Honestly, that man is too stubborn. The obvious solution is to show up at his office and speak with him."

"Is he doing alright?"

"Physically, he seems fine. His hand was bandaged and there were fragments of glass on the floor, so I can only assume that he might've gotten a little bit rough with a bottle of grape juice."

"B-but is he ok?"

"Emotionally? I doubt that he's doing well. He lost his livelihood; His drive in life. It'd be best if you went and talked to him. As for me, I have no intention of leaving. I'm needed on several high-profile cases, and as such, I will be here at the prosecutor's office most of the time." Edgeworth's expression softened. "If you ever need help with Wright, feel free to come to me."

"I'm going to go down to the office right now." Maya lifted her hands. "Thanks for the help, Mr. Edgeworth."

"Think nothing of it, Ms. Fey."

* * *

Phoenix Wright sat in his office. He stared out of the window, feeling downcast. There wasn't very much left for him. He had fallen from his job. He was a great lawyer who had lost everything. One of the only things that kept him going was-.

"I'm hooooome!" Trucy Wright tossed her bag on the couch and ran to her father. He opened his arms, and the two exchanged a long hug.

"Hey, Truce. How was your first day back at school?" Trucy smiled.

"I showed Ms. Maylife some magic tricks!" Phoenix lifted a finger to his chin.

"Ms. Payten Maylife?" Phoenix lowered his finger. _She was so gloomy at the meeting. It was a pain to get Trucy into a new school so late in the year and she didn't make it any easier. _

"A few of the kids gathered around me… one of them called me a faker." Her cheerful grin faded. Phoenix's blood began to boil. He took a deep breath.

"What was the kid's name?" Phoenix gave her a concerned look. "You could probably report her."

"Ayame Ablly. I've heard that she's a mean bully." Phoenix sighed.

"If you ever need my help, I'm here for you, Truce." Phoenix smiled.

"I know." Trucy smiled. "Oh! I have to get to the Wonder Bar to set up for the show tonight! I'll see ya later!" She ran and grabbed a small bag of props and ran off to the theater.

"Bye Truce!" Phoenix smiled. _That girl is really special. W-wait, what is this feeling? Is this… parental pride? It's… a good feeling. I know that she's gonna do well._

* * *

Trucy ran out the front door and was greeted by a slim woman wearing a yukata. She paused.

"Hello. Is Ni-Mr. Wright here?"

"Yes, daddy's here. Why do you ask?"

"I w-wanted to talk to him about something. E-excuse me." Maya Fey scurried inside, too confused to speak. _What the hell? Nick's a dad!? Since when?_

It didn't matter. She'd ask him about it later. For now, her focus was on Phoenix Wright.

She opened the door, letting herself into the office. Maya immediately recognized the man she knew. Phoenix's eyes darkened. He pulled his beanie over his forehead to cover them.

Maya could barely hold it together.

"N-Nick." Maya's shaky voice paired with her solemn demeanor could've broken Phoenix.

"Maya." It was a miracle that he didn't stutter.

"Wh-what happened?" Phoenix wore a smirk on his face.

"You've seen the news stories, right?"

"Of course I've seen them! I've seen them all. I've been looking for any thread of information about you!"

"Well, you know what happened. I've changed. I forged evidence for a client. I was caught and disbarred."

"I-I don't believe that!"

"It's the truth. That's what we were supposed to seek. Heh. Some lawyer I was."

Maya snapped.

"Why can't you believe anything that I say! I trust you, Nick! I trusted you! Tell me what happened!" Phoenix turned away. He bowed his head in shame.

"I-I'm… a different person."

"Don't give me that line of crap!" Maya glared at him. "Did you really leave behind Sis's teachings? Cause if that's the case, then I don't know who you really are anymore!" Maya looked at the ground.

"M-Maya. I-I-."

"Just tell the truth."

Phoenix lifted his beanie off of his head. His spiky hair immediately sprung into its usual position.

"I-I can't do this. I could try and hide this from Edgeworth, but not from you. The only time a lawyer can cry is when it's all over, but it's not all over, not yet. I didn't forge evidence. I never could've betrayed Mia like that. I couldn't betray you."

"I-I-I know. I couldn't believe what had happened. But I knew you were innocent. I knew!" She grasped his beanie with her right hand. "And I was right."

"I-I" He was interrupted by a single knock from the door. He crept towards the door. He squinted, trying to see who was standing at the door. He recognized the figure.

Phoenix panicked.

"Maya," he whispered. "Under the desk."

"Wh-what?"

"Quick!" he hissed. Maya scampered and slid under the desk, still holding the beanie. Phoenix breathed a deep breath.

The former attorney opened the door.

"Ah, Kristoph. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing very well. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

A bead of sweat slipped down Maya's forehead. _Who is this German guy? _

"I just wanted to see how things are going. How is young Trucy?." Phoenix tensed up.

"Trucy is doing well. ."

"Wonderful." Kristoph adjusted his glasses.

"How did the Bar Association review go?"

"They looked at the post-investigation results," he said. "The final vote was 9 to 3."

"So it's been finalized, huh? Not like I expected that the results would change."

"I came to tell you that and to… check on you." Kristoph's eyes fell under the desk. He squinted, carefully scrutinizing the shadow. Phoenix interrupted the silence.

"Well, I'm glad…" he trailed off. " I'll see you tomorrow night at the club?"

"Where is that beanie I always find you wearing? It's missing." Maya tightened her grip on said beanie.

"I just lost it somewhere. I'll find it later."

"No need. I see it peeking out from under your desk. Allow me to…" He kneeled over and reached for the beanie under the desk.

Phoenix and Maya held their breaths.

Kristoph bent over to grab the beanie. Time stood still. He reached for the beanie and grazed Maya's hand. Her hairs stood on end.

He pulled the beanie out from under and handed it to the former attorney.

"This has been a nice... chat. Goodbye."

As soon as the door was shut, Phoenix's breathing picked up. Maya peered out from under the desk.

"What was that whole shtick about, Nick?" Phoenix gripped his face with his hand. "It's just… that man was terrifying." She lifted her hands. "His hands touched mine when he picked up the beanie. They were ice cold."

"Kristoph is a defense attorney related to the case and my suspect for forging the evidence." Phoenix sat down on his chair.

"So you've been investigating the forgery?"

"I've made good progress. The most dangerous part of all this IS Kristoph, though. He's a defense attorney who's earned the nickname "Coolest Defense in the West', and from what I've seen and heard, he has a knack for tying up loose ends."

"Why do you suspect him?" Phoenix paused.

"He's the only possible suspect. Listen, that's beside the point. What does matter is that you being here is dangerous! Listen, you have to stay away. I've heard some of the rumors about what he does. He'll do whatever it takes to get to me."

"Nick! There is no way I'm leaving. You've done so much for me. I can't just leave you."

"Please, listen to me this once!"

"Kristoph has been keeping an eye on everyone related to the case! He'll do what he needs to keep people at bay."

"I can take care of myself!"

Phoenix froze.

"I'm not the same child you met three years ago, quaking over her sister's body! I've almost died _twice_ in the past two years. I've learned how to take care of myself."

"Maya…"

"Nick, if it weren't for you, I'd be in prison right now. I owe my life to you. So please, just let me pay you back."

Phoenix leaned back.

"I-I don't know what to say. I guess I've really lost my edge, huh?" He slipped the beanie back on his head. "Can't even protect you anymore; can't even keep it together in front of you."

"Nick." Maya leaned forward. "I promise I'll be safe. Just cause I want to be there for you, doesn't mean that I won't be safe."

"God, I've missed you so much, Maya." He stood up and jumped at her. Maya yelped as she was captured in his bear hug.

Maya closed her eyes. _I haven't seen him in a while. _

"I've missed you so much, Nick. You should visit me in Kurain." She smiled widely. "So, burgers?" Phoenix smirked.

"Your treat." Phoenix chuckled at Maya's baffled expression. "What? I can't afford it." She growled.

"I might starve!"

"I might go bankrupt."

"You really should take better care of my health, Nick."

"I'm pretty sure that's your job."

* * *

"I see no reason to further prolong this trial. I declare the defendant, Backa Rackter, GUILTY! The accused will surrender herself to the court immediately!"

Franziska von Karma smirked. _Another victory. _

"Ms. von Karma!" The prosecutor turned to face the distressed defense attorney. Tears were streaming down his face. "D-D-Damn yooooooouuuuuu!"

"What is wrong now, Mr. Rackter?"

"Your Honor, please! Please don't convict my sister! She's innocent!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Rackter, but your sister must be punished for her crimes."

"N-no, th-that prosecutor! Sh-She must've forged evidence! Y-yeah!"

Franziska's expression turned downcast.

"I left behind that practice years ago," she mumbled, just loud enough for the attorney to hear, but too quiet for the judge or anyone else to hear. She lifted her head up. "I prosecute criminals as I see them, so don't accuse me of things that you can't prove!" The international prosecutor turned her back to the irate attorney and walked out of the courtroom.

"D-Damn it, v-v-von Karma."

She shut the door to the prosecutor's lobby and sat down on the couch.

"Fools. To think they'd accuse me of such foul deeds. I am not him! I am NOT my father."

"You're going to drive yourself crazy, Franziska." Franziska looked up at the standing figure of Miles Edgeworth. "You're not your father."

"M-Miles Edgeworth! What are you doing here?"

"I happen to be here to observe a new prosecutor. The Chief Prosecutor was busy today, so I'm stepping in to observe him. Simon Blackquill, I believe? Anyhow, I decided to check up on you since I heard you were prosecuting a case here."

"Well, I'm doing fine, Miles."

"It seems as though something's on your mind."

"Don't worry about it, Miles Edgeworth!" Edgeworth gave her a concerned glance.

"If you insist, I won't pry into it. I'm afraid I must be going. Mr. Blackquill's first trial as a prosecutor is about to begin and it'd be a shame if I were to miss it. Farewell, Franziska." The genius prosecutor walked out of the prosecutor's lobby.

"D-damn it! H-How does he always manage to stay ahead of me. He finds this 'truth', and yet, it always works in his favor."

"S-S-Siiiirrr!" Dick Gumshoe burst into the prosecutor's lobby. Franziska stood up abruptly but restrained herself from whipping the underpaid detective. _Why can't I have a moment of silence?!  
_

"What is it, detective?!" Gumshoe straightened himself out.

"There's a new case. The prosecutor's office decided that you should prosecute it." Franziska whipped the scruffy detective. "OW!"

"You made it sound as though there was an emergency!" Gumshoe gulped and scratched his neck.

"Well, err…"

"Spit it out, detective!"

"The...the defendant is Kay Faraday…"

* * *

**A/N: Hey, thanks for reading this chapter! If it isn't apparent yet, this story will focus on many characters. Specifically, the ones who I believe could develop more off-screen. If you enjoyed, or you have any criticism, please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"And that's why we're here now," said the former lawyer. His face fell.

"Because I presented a forged diary page."

"And Trucy?"

"She's been there for me this whole time."

"Even though she was the one who gave you the page?" Phoenix expression turned grim. He faced her head-on.

"I know she's not involved with Kristoph." Maya jumped inside. He gazed out of the window.

"She's only 10 years old and yet, she's already a great magician."

"You're a dad. Just proves how old you are."

"I'm only 27!" Phoenix glared daggers at her. She started laughing.

"Well, that doesn't stop you from dressing in an old man's shady getup! A hoodie with a disgusting beanie!" She was now crying between her giggles. Several heads turned. Phoenix pulled the beanie over his eyes to hide his shame.

"Some things never change."

* * *

Edgeworth felt as though his calm demeanor was deserving of praise. He was gently tapping his finger.

"Mr. Shields, you're most likely wondering why I brought you here."

"Well Miles, I can deduce that you want to introduce me to a client, but alas I…" He trailed off. "Why are you giving me that glare? Can't you tell I'm pretending to be you?"

"Mr. Shields… This is serious." His cheerful expression faded into a glum countenance.

"What happened Miles?"

Before he could answer the question, the guard opened the door and escorted the suspect.

"Kay!" Ray raised his hands defensively. "For real?"

"Mr. Shields! Mr. Edgeworth! You guys came!"

"How are you holding up? Are the guards mistreating you?"

"The interrogations have been harsh, but other than that, it's fine. If only Gummy was in charge of interrogating me. I'm sure that he couldn't be as scary as those guys!" She laughed loudly before trailing off. Edgeworth and Ray's faces were dead serious.

"I'll do it." Edgeworth stared at the seasoned attorney, wide-eyed. "I'll defend her."

"M-mr. Shields. Y-you haven't even listened to my story and yet, you want to defend me?" She rubbed her eyes. Tears itched at her eyelids.

"I believe in you. And when I get you out, how about we celebrate with a hug! Uncle Ray's treat."

"No." Ray grimaced.

"Mr. Shields. There's something else I want to bring up. The prosecutor assigned to this case is Franziska von Karma." Ray grit his teeth.

"Von Karma." Ray's voice was slow and rough. Edgeworth crossed his arms. A single bead of sweat trickled down the side of his forehead.

"Mr. Shields, keep in mind that she helped us stall Patricia Roland's trial."

"Only so she could extend her perfect trial record." Edgeworth sighed. He wouldn't try to defend her. Her firm refusal to fix her reputation always irked him. Alas, there was nothing he could do about it.

"I wish you luck. Franziska is a stubborn one." Ray nodded.

"So Kay, what happened?" He clapped his hands, smiling widely.

"I-I was walking around when I found a corpse in an alleyway. That's all I know!" Edgeworth crossed his arms.

"Hmm. That isn't very true. It was just another road in the city."

"Tsk, they're the same thing! And besides, when did you see the crime scene?" Edgeworth shut his eyes, wrinkling his brow.

"I decided to try and investigate the scene before coming here, but unfortunately, Franziska beat me to the punch. She barred me from entering the crime scene." Ray clenched his fists.

"She knows what will happen if you get the chance to investigate. She doesn't want us to win the case." Ray sighed.

"It's fine. As long as she doesn't bar me from investigating, things should be fine!"

"Don't worry Mr. Shields. She can't sit on the crime scene guarding it all day. And besides, I can investigate the case not as a prosecutor, but..." Edgeworth failed to suppress the smirk that crept onto his face. Ray flashed a knowing smile.

"Ready to be my assistant again Miles?"

"Heh. I look forward to it."

"Good luck in here, Kay. If von Karma does anything to you in the interrogation, make sure you tell us." Ray tipped his fedora. "To the crime scene, Miles!" He sprinted out.

"Good luck Mr. Edgeworth. Tell Mr. Shields I'll be careful!" She grinned widely. Edgeworth nodded solemnly.

"Be careful Kay… I know how taxing a detention center is on people." Edgeworth locked eyes with Kay. She flinched.

"Especially when they're hiding something in their heart."

* * *

The bright yellow caution tape cordoned off the small crime scene. Immediately upon arriving at the crime scene, they realized how run down the road really was. The road was cracked beyond belief and several potholes dipped into the road. In one such pothole, the white outline of a silhouette marked the corpse.

The building beside them was a plain white building with odd graffiti plastered on its surface and several cracks running up the wall.

"This is certainly a rather… run-down section of town."

"M-Mr. Edgeworth, sir!"

"Detective Gumshoe! What have you found?" Gumshoe winced.

"Not even a hello… that's Mr. Edgeworth."

"C' mon Miles! That's cold." Edgeworth sighed. He scrunched his face.

"How are you doing, detective?" Edgeworth's eyes shifted from side to side. Gumshoe's face brightened.

"I'm doing great, sir! Better than ever!" Edgeworth fidgeted with his hands.

"Errmm, why is that?"

"I went on a date with Maggie last night!" Edgeworth sighed.

"How rude! You made her pay for the meal?"

"N-no, you have it wrong! I used the raise you gave me to buy noodles for the date!"

"That's wonderful, detective. If you don't mind, could you please fill us in on Franziska's investigation?" Gumshoe leaned over, disheartened.

"She kicked me out during her investigation," Edgeworth's eyes widened. Ray breathed in deeply.

"Well, we need to investigate the case while we can. Miles, are you ready?" Ray smiled widely.

"I'm afraid I can't stick around Mr. Shields." Edgeworth turned away. "I need to talk to Franziska. Detective Gumshoe, please assist Mr. Shields in every way possible."

"Yes, sir!"

"I am once again in your debt detective." The esteemed prosecutor stepped away.

"So, err, are you going to investigate, sir?" The detective rubbed the back of his neck. The lawyer nodded.

"Of course. We need all the evidence we can get for Kay's sake. And… I don't know what Miles is thinking, but I'll trust him."

* * *

"Why am I not surprised that you were the one behind that… incident." He sneered.

"You have no evidence to prove that in court. But even if you did, you wouldn't, would you? You're pleased by this turn of events." The blonde man adjusted his glasses, causing the light to reflect off of the lenses. A smile curved onto his face.

"He's never going to hinder my operation again."

"That begs one question. Why would you call me here? If you really wanted to bring up that case, I'm certain there are others you could speak to."

"There's quite a simple answer to that, Kristoph. It's that I need you for something else." The man's grinned a wolfish grin. Even the hardened defense attorney was taken aback. A bead of sweat dripped down his temple.

"You'll see what I mean soon enough."

* * *

**A/N: Oh my goodness! I'm completely blown away by the number of reviews last chapter. I appreciate all of your feedback! **

**I apologize for the short chapter and I appreciate all of the support! I'll try and update this story more often. **

**Cheers, **

**Muhammad Sban**


	4. Chapter 4

**Detention Center ~ Kay Faraday's Cell**

The silence of the detention center was a never-ending abyss. A creeping void, tugging at the minds of its victims.

Kay was no different. The shadows of the detention center plagued her. It was almost supernatural, really. She felt so much pain creeping all around, screaming voices so far away, yet always feeling so near.

_I'm one of the shadows. I am a shadow. But I will shine a light of righteousness upon the world's bli-._

"Kay Faraday!"

A commanding voice woke her from her thoughts. She glanced through the iron bars and was greeted by Franziska von Karma.

"It's time for your interrogation."

"M-Ms. von Karma! I-I was already interrogated by the guards."

"But you weren't interrogated by the prosecutor." Franziska stretched her whip, causing a crack to resound through the detention center halls. On que, three guards scampered in, a fearful expression melted into all of their faces.

"Please don't cut our salary again!"

"How pathetic! You three need to bring the suspect to the interrogation room." The guards recovered immediately, relief stretching across their face.

"Yes, ma'am!"

The cell door was shoved open and the three guards slapped a pair of handcuffs on her wrists.

Upon arriving, Kay was pushed into a seat and the guards left the room. She gazed at Franziska.

"M-Ms. von Karma… why?" Kay felt tear droplets forming in her eyelids.

"Kay Faraday, I will prosecute this case to the end. I am looking for some information." Kay clenched her fists.

"I didn't do it! I didn't kill anybody!"

"Well then, I'm afraid there is some bad news." Franziska remained calm.

"The detention center is full. In fact, we have another suspect coming in today. I'm afraid that if you don't listen to what I tell you, we're going to have to keep you in the spare cell…" Franziska smirked widely. "Inside the prison."

Kay's pupils shrunk.

"You can't do that! Y-you're bluffing, right?" Franziska expression was stern. Her face didn't bend.

"I am the prosecutor of your case, and I can order you moved to any cell I choose. I'm afraid that's the situation." Franziska glared at her.

"But… if you adhere to what I have to say, it won't have to come to that."

"Ms. von Karma, this isn't right! Why are you doing this?" Franziska glared at her.

"Tsk. We're going in circles at this point. If you won't go along with this, then we're going to have to send you to the spare cell. Guard!" The door opened in response.

"Take her to the prison's spare cell!" The guard glanced at her with a concerned look.

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Ms. von Karma!" Kay clenched her teeth, tears pricking her eyes. Before she could utter another word, she was dragged out of the room.

* * *

**The Crime Scene ~ Cado Street**

"Dammit!" Raymond Shields clenched his fists.

"Please calm down, pal!" Gumshoe's pleading fell on deaf ears.

"There's no evidence! No murder weapon, no blood, no fingerprints, nothing!"

"Err, we found one thing pal. It's why they arrested Kay. We found the Yatagarasu badge at the crime scene. Which had her fingerprints all over it." Ray expression fell. He turned his back.

"We need to find Miles. He's a prosecutor and we need some info on how Ms. von Karma is going to try and win the case."

"He's at the prosecutor's office pal."

"You should stay at the crime scene, Detective. I need to speak to him." He nodded. "Thanks for the help. I'll do my best to get Kay off the hook."

"Kay's innocent. I don't know why Ms. von Karma is doing this. Why would she do this?!" The scruffy detective's eyebrows curved into his nose.

"Because she's a 'von Karma'," Ray walked away.

* * *

**Room 1102 of the Prosecutor's Office ~ Franziska von Karma's Office**

Franziska glanced up from her desk upon hearing a refined knock. It was a smooth and single knock, but its sound was just as loud and noticeable as that of a normal knock.

"What do you want, Miles Edgeworth!" Edgeworth shook his head, opening the door. He let out a sigh.

"Dear Lord, first Wright and now you. Why are you acting like an entirely different person? With Wright, he had been disbarred, but what on Earth happened to you to inspire this change?"

"This is just how I've been this entire time! You just couldn't see it." Franziska glared at him. _He couldn't possibly understand. W-wait is that fool actually laughing?!_

Sure enough, Edgeworth was snickering.

"Oh, I apologize Franziska, I find that really hard to believe. I understand you not wanting to drop a case, but you are just being ridiculous. You're using your father's methods in interrogating a suspect. By threatening them."

Franziska stood up abruptly.

"That was a private interrogation! You had no right to eavesdrop!"

"Franziska, I had no intention to eavesdrop. I just happened to be looking for you to discuss the case, when I found you threatening Kay."

"Oh, that's ridiculous. It wasn't a threat. She would've been completely safe, separated from any criminals by iron bars."

"You didn't look into the spare cell when you made that threat, did you? You know that it's right across from the special cell. And you threatened her to confess! Franziska, why would you try and pin the blame on someone who you know is innocent!"

"I can't know if anyone is innocent. I don't have that ridiculous 'intuition' you and Phoenix Wright share. Evidence speaks louder than words."

"We'll see tomorrow, Franziska. I just have… a request." Edgeworth's gaze fell to the ground. Franziska raises an eyebrow.

"And what would that be, Miles Edgeworth!" Edgeworth looked at her pleadingly.

"Please don't continue down this path. I'm begging you, Franziska! It's time that you chose your own path! Not a path forced on you by someone else! It's time you make your own decisions. Franziska, you do not want to go down the same path as your father! Don't become a cold-blooded murderer!"

"Get out of my office, Miles Edgeworth."

"I-I-."

"OUT!" She roared. She repeatedly smacked him with her trusty weapon until he was gone.

* * *

**Room 1202 of the Prosecutor's Office ~ Miles Edgeworth's office **

There was an air of dread in Room 1202.

"So, how was your investigation?"

"Not well. This case has almost no evidence, and what little evidence there is incriminates Kay." Ray's gaze fell to the ground. He couldn't look him in the eyes. He didn't have anything he could win with.

"Mr. Shields, I leave her in your hands. I want you to have something." Edgeworth stepped back to the shelf and extracted a tape.

"What is it?"

"The interrogation room's security footage. It contains Franziska's interrogation of Kay. Please, only use the tape as an absolute last resort. If it's absolutely necessary."

"What's special about it?"

"Please, just watch it when you get the chance. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, Miles. I need to know how Ms. von Karma operates in court." Raymond's voice was dead-serious.

"V-very well. May I ask why?"

"Fighting in the courtroom is like ballroom dancing. We're dancing with and around our opponent. You can't defeat an opponent without knowing them." Edgeworth smirked.

"You never fail to amaze me, Mr. Shields. If you must know, Franziska is the exact opposite of her father. Manfred von Karma always tried to conclusively prove the defendant's guilt immediately, with his 3 minute trials. Franziska, on the other hand, makes a case and presents a witness, and then lets the defense make a counter argument. Once she has you there, she'll spring forth a trap on you to win the case."

"That's her angle? Fine then, I'll play her game."

"Be careful, Mr. Shields. She's only ever lost to one attorney, and that man is Phoenix Wright."

"What did Phoenix Wright do to beat her?"

"It was a very interesting trial, and one I expected Wright to win with ease, but he fell into Franziska's traps many, many times. In the end, it was his observational skills that allowed him to win."

"His observational skills?"

"Don't let anything slip by without examination. That allowed him to win. He never dismissed anything as irrelevant. I would do the same. Good luck, Mr. Shields. You'll be able to win against Franziska von Karma. After all, that man was able to."

* * *

"_This one… will be the one…" Phoenix glances around. _

"_He will be a __**defense attorney**__." _

"_You were supposed to carry on her legacy when I couldn't! Maybe I was right about you… Trite." His words were dripping with a poison more potent than any. _

"_N-Nick, how could you abandon defending?" _

"_Daddy, I need help! I need a lawyer!"_

"_Trucy, I-" _

"_Save it, Feenie!" _The former lawyer's daughter morphed into the figure of Dahlia Hawthorne. "_You never were anything! That poison I slipped into that medicine bottle should've worked. _

"_Phoenix." Mia gazed at him, her eyes filled with resentment. "Why did you let me die!" _

"_No, I-!" _

He woke with a start. A layer of sweat covered his face.

The door was nudged open to reveal the short Trucy Wright.

"Happy Father's Day, daddy!" She flourished a tray with a colorful omelette and a bowl with cut pears, plums, and peaches. The entire tray was an enticing splash of color.

The budding stage-magician stepped up to his bedside, setting the tray on his lap.

"What is all this, Trucy!"

"It's father's day! I wanted to make you breakfast in bed and, err, I made this for you."

"I know it's much, but I wanted to show you that we're a team! Me and you! So, I hope you like it."

Phoenix pulled the girl into a bear hug. _How did I end up with such an amazing daughter? _

"Trucy, anything you do is enough for me. You made me an amazing gift by yourself, and that's what really matters. If I didn't lose my badge, I wouldn't have known you. You are worth my badge a million times over. I love you, Truce."

Her watery eyes spilled over. She quickly wiped away the tears and looked at him in the eyes.

"We'll get through this together. I'll make sure that you get your badge back!"

_My daughter is really incredible. I have to step up to the pedestal and take charge. I need to be strong for her._

* * *

**Room 1202 of the Prosecutor's Office ~ Miles Edgeworth's Office**

"Where is this eagerness from, Wright? I'm not complaining, but just the other day you wanted to support Trucy and nothing more."

"She believes in me, Edgeworth. She believes I'll be able to get my badge back. I can't let her down."

"I'm guessing you're referring to Trucy?"

"That girl is the light of my world. After all that's happened to her, she's still bright. She's a well-established magician."

"Heh. You know, you really are like a father. It's been very interesting to see your growth. Good luck, Wright."

"So, what's got the ice-cold demon prosecutor worked up?"

"Tsk. How did you notice? You haven't exactly been the most perceptive on picking up on emotions."

"You've got bags under your eyes. The only reason I'm here after midnight is because I just got done with my shift. What's going on Edgeworth?"

"It… it's nothing, Wright. I'm just dealing with a particularly stressful case right now." Phoenix's eyes narrowed.

"Even if I didn't have the magatama, I could tell you're lying."

"Fine then, Wright. One of my investigation partners was arrested and I'm anxious about her case." Phoenix gave him a bored expression.

"There's something else, isn't there. I still see a Lock." Edgeworth gave him a stone cold glare.

"Curse your Psycholocks! It's Franziska. For her sake, I wanted to keep this secret, but since you probed, I'll just say that I'm worried about her wellbeing." Phoenix nodded.

"You're right. Sorry for pushing."

"No worries, Wright. I understand. Would you like to play a game of chess?" He slipped an impressive set onto the table and began to set up the pieces.

* * *

**The Following Day**

**District Court ~ Courtroom Lobby **

"Mr. Shields?"

Defense Attorney Ray Shields had seen a lot over the years. A mute defendant, a witness with speech slurred way too much to save the defendant, and a victim who had faked his death, and with all of those came different anxiety. But none of that compared to his current state.

"Kay! How was your night? Did they mistreat you in any way?"

"I… I didn't get to sleep last night."

"Wh-what happened?"

"They kept me in a prison cell…"

* * *

Kay was fidgeting, her eyes averted. She refused to look around. She wouldn't acknowledge her surroundings. Her colorful outfit drew the eyes of all the prisoners. She saw all of their lustful gazes and her fear increased tenfold.

The guard opened the door and tossed her inside.

Kay found she was in a lone room with only one cell across from her. She turned her head.

"Well this is a surprise! I never expected to see you of all people end up in here, Kay!"

She looked up across the hallway and, sure enough, she saw Sirhan Dogen and Simon Keyes, standing together in a cell.

"Welcome to the special cells Kay. You're one of us now. How does it feel? Gyahahahhahahahahahah!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I deeply apologize for taking so long to upload. Life is a pain sometimes. I appreciate all of your support! Until next time.**

**Cheers, **

**Muhammad Sban**


	5. Chapter 5

**Prison ~ Special Cells**

"Gyaahahaha! So they really put you in a prison cell despite not being convicted yet? Well, isn't that just lovely. Hope you're happy. I mean, now you understand why I wouldn't go to the police, right? After all, we're feathers of a bird, aren't we?"

Kay sat in the back of her cell, attempting to tune out the twisted man.

"Come on, Kay. I thought you would try to defend me against Mr. Edgeworth."

"Y-you we're guilty… I wouldn't have-."

"I'm sure you would've, if it was someone else making that accusation. You just blindly trust Mr. Edgeworth, don't you? Well, is he working to get you out of here now?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Exactly my point. Well, sleep well tonight, Kay. We'll let you join us in this lovely cell after your conviction!"

* * *

**Defendant Lobby No. 2**

"So she pressured you into a forced confession. She put you in a prison cell overnight… next to Simon Keyes'." Ray's knuckles were white, his anger snowballing out of control.

The lobby door was gently pushed open..

"Yes." Edgeworth shut the door. "And that tape captured her extorting Kay. Use it only if necessary. Namely, if you ever have to undermine her credibility."

"Miles… thanks a bunch."

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Shields. I was able to get an old acquaintance of mine to do some digging around the crime scene and trace any leads. They should be back sometime during the trial."

"Who?"

"That would be-."

"Mr. Shields! The session is about to start. Please make your way into the Courtroom!"

"...I'll trust in you, Mr. Shields. My father trained a capable attorney. I'm certain that you'll come out of this triumphant. Don't let me down."

Ray nodded solemnly. The grand doors to the courtroom stared down at him. _I haven't felt this nervous since my first trial. I've been an attorney for eighteen years. Time to make use of what Gregory taught me. _

* * *

**District Court ~ Courtroom No. 4**

The voices of the gallery members pervaded through the courtroom. Their small talk burned through the calm serenity of the courtroom.

The Judge slammed his gavel, it's loud sound rang through the room, silencing everyone. He waited for absolute silence before speaking.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Kay Faraday! Are both sides prepared to present their cases?"

Franziska and Ray locked eyes, their glares threatening to cut through each other. They both remained silent.

"Is the prosecution ready?" The Judge glanced at Franziska. She merely nodded. "And the defense?"

Ray's eyes lit up. A smile spread across his face. _I shouldn't be worried… after all, I'm an Ace Attorney, Ray Shields. _

"Yup! I'm ready."

"Glad to see you're doing well, Mr. Shields."

"You too, Udgey!"

Franziska glared at them.

"As much as I'd hate to intrude, I'd ask that we proceed with the trial immediately. This is an open and shut case. No amount of pleasantries will save you from the inevitable Guilty verdict!"

"_**Objection!"**_

"Please, try and enjoy this a little, Franny-Pie!" Ray clapped his hands, only to be whipped by the prosecutor.

"_**Objection!"**_

"Excuse me, Mr. Shields, I'd prefer if you'd address me formally in a court of law!"

The Judge sounded his gavel.

"Will the prosecution give an opening statement?" Franziska whipped him.

"Of course, you fool!... *Ahem* as I was saying, we have a decisive witness who claims to have seen her stab the victim. We also have a piece of evidence linking her to the scene. That is all." Franziska offered a quick curtsy.

Ray stared at Franziska, scrutinizing her. _So we're on even playing fields, huh? That means if I can get one piece of evidence, I can turn the tables. _

"I-is that all?" The Judge's eyes were wide. "N-no other evidence was found? What about an autopsy report?" Franziska slapped a Manila envelope onto her bench.

"Here it is. Stabbed with a short sharp object. Then several hours later, there was a four meter fall."

"Do we know what this fall was from?"

"While I don't know for certain, I can guess there may have been a mistake when transporting the body to the coroner. Perhaps the body was dropped multiple times." The judge closed his eyes, thinking it over. After ten seconds, he opened his eyes.

"Hmm. Now that the stage is set, what do you have connecting the defendant to the crime scene?"

"This was found at the crime scene!" She held out a small bag. The golden badge of the Yatagarasu was clearly visible. "For one, Kay Faraday typically wears this badge. But even more incriminating is the fact that this badge has her fingerprints on it."

"Very incriminating indeed. However, you said you had a witness testimony, didn't you?"

"Indeed. Bring the witness forward!"

A tall man walked up to the witness stand. He was 7 feet tall and his immense height dwarfed all others in the courtroom. He gazed around for a minute before falling on his knees in front of the witness stand. His eyes darkened.

"P-please spare me," he meekly chirped. Ray smiled.

"How about a hug to cheer you up? We're not going to hurt you."

"Speak for yourself, Mr. Shields." She cracked her whip, causing the man to whimper.

"That's cruel, Ms. von Karma. C'mon, why not a hug to be acquainted with Uncle Ray!" The man whimpered once more. A smirk creeped onto Franziska's face.

"Clearly you and your hugs are more of a threat to him. Please, go on and state your name and occupation."

"I-I-I, I'm Flügel die Furcht. I-It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You witnessed the incident in question, correct?"

"Y-yes. I was there on Cado Street. It's a shortcut I walk through to get to my apartment."

"Go on! Testify to what you saw!"

**-Witness Testimony- **

**-It was a cold night. **

**-I parked my car by the end of Cado Street and walked through the alley like I always do. My apartment is on the other end of the road and parking is ridiculously expensive. **

**-When I dismounted, I saw a woman illuminated by a streetlight. There was a golden badge sitting in a pothole in the middle of the road. **

**-They were having a discussion before the light went out. **

**-When the lights came back on, the man has a knife ran straight through him and the woman stood there. **

**-I saw the defendant, her green eyes, her pink shirt, her raven scarf, and her face. **

"There we go. A simple incriminating testimony. Would you like to cross examine the witness, Mr. Shields?" Franziska smiled.

The veteran defense attorney let out a chuckle.

"No. I don't want to cross-examine it. I can tell you right now what's wrong with that testimony."

"Wh-What?" The Judge glared at Ray. "Are you certain?"

"Yes. It's simple, really. If they were under a streetlight, then why was the body found in the middle of a pothole in the middle of the road? What is odd is the fact that the badge was in the middle of the road in the pothole where the victim was found. If I recall correctly, the badge was found underneath the streetlight. Looks like things are just flying around all over the place, huh?"

"Y-you're correct, Mr. Shields, but I wish you would take this a bit more seriously." Ray only chuckled in response.

"Then what if the testimony had an error?" Franziska offered.

"Then it costs your witness's credibility." Ray locked eyes with Franziska.

"Everything I described is what happened. It's what I saw and it's what happened."

"Well, what if they were moved around? The defendant's been at the side of investigations on several cases. She knows that the smallest inconsistency can lead to overturn an entire case."

"But for that to work, she'd have to get a witness. Did the defendant ever see you?"

"N-no, the defendant never saw me. As soon as I saw what happened, I scurried back to my car and drove the long way around. There's no way she could've seen me, as it was pitch black in that alleyway outside the streetlight."

"As far as she knew, there was no one who witnessed the accident. She would have thrown the corpse away, disposing of any evidence. That is, if she was the killer. Besides, if the defendant moved the body, then are there fingerprints or glove marks on the body?"

Franziska smirked. "We found some leather rubbed off on the victim's arm. We can confirm that it perfectly matches with the gloves"

"**Objection!" **

Kay ran up to the stand.

"W-wait, I didn't have my gloves that night! I had lost them the day before."

"Defendant, don't rise without being summoned."

"**Hold It!" **

"Hmmm. I believe that the prosecution has plenty to gain from her testimony. After all, what reason would she have to be in a dark alleyway at night? We've confirmed that her place of residence isn't anywhere near that alley."

"Hmm… that's a good point."

"Testify to why you were there!"

"You better not have manipulated this testimony, ok Franny-Pie!" Ray's cheery demeanor caused Franziska to freeze stiff. Her expression grew dire. _D-did Miles tell him?_

She leaned over the bench, and shot him a death glare. Ray only smiled in return. _Damn you, Miles! You think I've reverted to my old ways, but I swear there's good reasoning behind my actions! Why can't you trust me! _

"Well, Defendant? Why were you at the crime scene? What were you doing there? Who did you see there? Please answer these questions.

"I'll testify, Your Honor." She inhaled sharply.

* * *

**Defendant Lobby No. 2 **

"Huh? You want me to help out with your partner's case?"

"Of course, Wright. The situation isn't good."

"Edgeworth, I'm not a lawyer anymore. I can't do anything to help your friend, as much as I'd like to."

"I think I know how you can help out. Can you be at the courthouse in fifteen minutes?"

"Wh-What? I mean… sure, I guess."

"Meet me in Defendant Lobby #2."

"W-wait, Edgeworth, are you sure you're not doing something crazy?"

"I have reasoning behind my actions, Wright. Just please trust me, and show up in the lobby. Besides, I never would have expected you to tell me not to do something crazy."

"Well… ok, I'll be there."

"Excellent."

* * *

**Witness Testimony**

**-I was given a letter that said to be at Cado Street at that time. **

**-I went there and I found a guy standing there with a hood over his head. **

**-The light flickered off for a split second. **

**-When they came back on, the man was on the floor. The knife was sticking straight through his back. **

**-I panicked and ran. **

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Kay. But, I've got good news!" Ray clapped his hands together. "I can prove you innocent now!"

"What do you mean by that, Mr. Shields?"

"Hey, other witness! Are you still here?" Ray smiled widely.

"Y-yes?" He walked up to the stand beside Kay.

"How long was the light out for?"

"... Hmmm…. About two seconds, I'd say."

"If Kay had two seconds to kill him, she'd have to run to his side, reach over, stab the knife in, have him fall to the ground, and be back in a shocked expression before the time had ended. Doesn't that seem a bit crazy? I mean, sure, Kay has crazy reflexes, but that just seems like a lot."

"**Objection!" **

"Well, if you're suggesting that another person was there, there's no way that no one would've noticed them."

"**Objection!" **

"Maybe the knife was thrown from somewhere? Maybe from one of the neighboring buildings? I feel like we should try to investigate a bit more."

Franziska's arms were crossed. Beads of sweat ran down her temple.

"W-wait. You're saying you want to investigate those buildings?" Franziska smirked, wiping away the sweat on her forehead. She turned to the bailiff. "Send a squad of police officers to that building. Take a bomb defusing squad as well! We need to preserve any evidence that may be found there!"

"M-Ms. von Karma? I-I thought that you were after an immediate guilty verdict." Kay gave her a concerned glance.

"That changed when Mr. Shields proved a connection between that building and the crime. Your Honor, May I ask to adjourn the trial until tomorrow?"

"I have no objections, your honor. This case is too murky."

"Very well. Court is adjourned for the day! Mr. Shields, please take this more seriously."

"Sure, Udgey! See ya tomorrow!"

"Y-you sound a lot like my grandson when he talks to his friends… he's such a good boy. He's twelve and he-."

"Mr. Shields, I don't believe that you wish to be likened to a twelve year old boy."

"Come to think of it, you remind of my sharp tongued grandniece- AGH!"

"Don't compare the lawyers in a trial to your various family members! That's incredibly insulting! The court has been adjourned!"

The Judge paused for a moment before chuckling.

"Yes, you're right. Very well. Court has been adjourned. You may leave."

* * *

"And that's why I need you and… Mr. Shields." Edgeworth turned to the lobby door. Ray and Kay stepped into the defendant lobby.

"Hey Miles! We got an adjournment. They'll be investigating the buildings by the crime scene."

"Hey Mr. Edgeworth, who is this man?" Kay pointed at the man behind Edgeworth. He stood in a laid back position, his hands sitting in his pockets. A bright blue beanie sat atop his head.

"Ah yes, that man is known as Phoenix Wright. I decided to enlist his help."

"Isn't he the one who forged evidence last month?" Ray eyed the fallen attorney with caution.

"Mr. Shields… we believe that someone set him up to take the fall. I trust this man with my life." Ray sighed.

"Heh heh. Well, if you took down Manfred von Karma, you can't be all bad, can you?"

"Thanks. I'll help investigate the crime scene. Oh, Edgeworth! Do you mind if I bring Trucy along? I don't want to leave her home alone."

The door creaked open and Trucy ran to her father's side. He ruffled her hair.

"Are you sure you want to let your daughter near a crime scene?"

"Pearl was doing the same stuff when she was younger, so why not? Just, please don't perform any magic tricks on the evidence, Trucy"

"C'mon Daddy! I have my own props to use!"

"Ooooh!" Kay's eyes shined. She immediately fell to her knees beside Trucy. "You do magic tricks?! Show me one!" Trucy smiled widely.

"Well, looks like I have an audience!" Trucy threw a small smoke bomb down. She emerged from the cloud with Mr. Hat off to her side. Kay's eyes lit up.

"Well… I definitely expected them to get along well…" Edgeworth looked upon the scene before them.

"Hey little Trucy. Why don't you give Uncle Ray a hug to say hi?" He extended his arms. Phoenix stepped forward.

"Don't touch my daughter."

Ray lifted his hands up, breaking into a cold sweat. "S-Sorry!"

"Let's get going to the crime scene. We'll check on you later, Ms. Faraday. I'll help investigate. I'll do what I can!"

Before leaving, he secretively handed Edgeworth a glowing green jewel.

"Kay… I'd like to ask you a little about the crime. Something's been bothering me."

"S-sure, Mr. Edgeworth. What's up?"

"Why were you at the crime scene?" Kay's pose stiffened. Edgeworth picked up on it.

"I was given a letter, ordering me to be there. You know I can't just not accept a challenge."

"Do you have any idea who sent it? You could've been killed, for all you knew!"

"I didn't know at the time… but I'm pretty sure it was the true culprit. Besides, I'm nimble, Mr. Edgeworth. I would've been out there quickly!"

"Well, why on earth did you follow a shady letter's instructions!?"

"I already told you why! I can't just ignore a challenge."

Cold chains wrapped around Kay's heart. Tight looks fastened themselves around her soul. The red and golden pattern was only a cover; one to hide the deepest secrets in one's heart.

Edgeworth's eyes widened. He remembered those cold chains, the tight locks.

_Ps-Psycholocks!_

* * *

**A/N: Whooh boy, that chapter was rough. I hope you've all enjoyed this story so far! **

**Cheers, **

**Muhammad Sban**


	6. Chapter 6

**Outside of Crime Scene**

The buildings surrounding the crime scene were festered with cops. Several cars were parked around the buildings.

"Wh-What on earth is going on here?!"

"Man… I've never seen this many cops in one place before. Have you, little Trucy?"

"I've performed in front of a lot of people, but not cops…"

"How about you, Feenie?" Phoenix shuddered.

"No and…please don't ever call me by that nickname again. It… it brings back some bad memories."

"Well, sure! Let's head into the crime scene."

Upon entering the building, the first thing they noticed was the state of decay in the room. Glass was shattered, dust was gathering. The cold stone floor and the unfinished wooden wall gave an eerie vibe. It was unfinished.

"Phoenix Wright… so, Miles Edgeworth decided to contact you, didn't he?" Phoenix's eyes followed the sound of the voice.

"Ah. Ms. von Karma."

"Wait, daddy? That's Ms. von Karma! Isn't she the big meanie?" Franziska moved to whip the girl, only for Phoenix to stand in front of her, absorbing the whip's damage.

"Don't hit my daughter, Ms. von Karma."

"Foolish fool! You should know better than to not get in my way when I whip someone! Besides, when did you adopt a daughter?"

"I adopted her a month ago… please, just hit me every time you want to hit her…"

"Come on, daddy! Don't let her push you around."

Trucy moved to grab the whip-happy prosecutor's weapon of choice. Franziska stood there, dumbfounded. Phoenix smiled at her proudly. With a simple flourish, the whip had vanished from sight. Franziska's expression remained shocked.

"Oh no… Ms. von Karma's going to kill her!" Cold sweat dripped down Ray's temple.

"Is that a magic trick? Wow, I never expected someone so young to be able to perform something so impressive!" Franziska's eyes had lit up and an unfamiliar smile was on her face.

"Huh?"

"Y-you really think so?"

"Yeah!" Franziska ruffled the young girl's hair.

"Thank you, Ms. von Karma! Wanna see another one?"

"Sure! And please call me Franziska!"

Phoenix smiled awkwardly. His eye twitched.

"Well, here we go, Aunt Franziska!" She threw a card into the air and jumped to her right. Where the card should have landed, a whip appeared in lieu of said card.

"That's some magic trick! Great job, little Trucy!" His hands clapped, all while he kept his elbows together. Ray smiled at her.

"Thanks Uncle Ray!"

Phoenix kneeled down to her.

"You really are incredible, you know, Trucy? I didn't know it was possible to calm Ms. von Karma down." The girl beamed. A lash from her whip hit his arm, and despite knowing it was coming, he winced.

"*Ahem* On a different note, why would you let your daughter into a crime scene? Do I have to mention how irresponsible that is? Besides, you aren't a lawyer anymore. We can't just let common citizens into crime scenes, especially ones who are suspected of forging evidence.

"They're my investigative partners for today, Franny-pie! I'm the lead defense attorney, and we need their help to help unlock the secrets of this case."

"Phoenix Wright… you don't want to associate yourself with this case. Besides, the defendant isn't even someone you know."

"Ms. von Karma… I've defended people I've never met before."

"You're not defending, remember? You were disbarred."

"If I believe in someone's innocence, I will do whatever I can to help."

"What is it with you and Miles Edgeworth? I don't understand this miraculous sixth sense that allows you to determine whether a person is worth believing in!"

"It's not any kind of sixth sense. The heart can't lie, Ms. von Karma. Have I ever willfully taken the case of a client who was declared guilty?"

"Zak Gramarye!"

"That… that's a different situation. I still believe that he's innocent, even now. But, that's not what I mean. I'm no paradigm of morality, but I will only stand for someone I believe in."

"Hmph! Blindly trusting people. I can understand why Miles Edgeworth would believe in Kay Faraday, but what shocks me is that you can trust her, despite how you lost your badge. You blindly trusted a client, and look where it got you!"

"I'm not going to forego my belief system, Ms. von Karma. My badge isn't my life, I'll have you know." Franziska grit her teeth, but made no further argument.

"Tsk! I'll allow you into the building, but just so you know, we've already found quite a lot of evidence."

She cracked her whip. A loud crack resounded. Detective Gumshoe came running to Franziska. As soon as he saw Phoenix, he grimaced.

"Pal? What are you doing here?"

"Gumshoe!"

"I haven't seen you since you were…" The eager detective's expression softened. "If I had known that that day was your last as a lawyer, I wouldn't have been so…"

"Gumshoe, don't worry about it! It doesn't matter now. I told you, it's fine!"

"A-are you sure, pal?"

"I'm sure… oh, and sorry for not contacting you at all this month…it's been busy…So, uhh, do you want to meet my daughter?" He placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"You have a daughter!?" The detective kneeled down and faced her at eye level. "What's your name?"

"I'm Trucy Wright! Magician Extraordinaire!"

"Oh, I wanna see a magic trick!"

"Honestly, that detective is like a kid in a candy store," Franziska mused, watching the young child's performance.

"That was great, pal! Oh, I've got an idea! Would you like to see a real life gun?"

"Detective!" Phoenix gave him a harsh glare.

"Uhhh… sorry."

"_Ahem… _returning to the matter at hand, I need you to watch Phoenix Wright while he investigates. Despite your own personal beliefs, the fact that Phoenix Wright has forged evidence is considered to be the truth by the law. By letting him near the crime scene, we're already bending the rules. So, don't let him out of your sight!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" He saluted her.

"Let's get investigating!" A grin spread over Ray's face. Phoenix's own lips curved into a smile.

Phoenix glanced at Ray. "I've missed this..."

* * *

**District Prison**

Two prison guards walked on either sides of the cravat-wearing prosecutor.

He settled his hand on the door knob, opening the door to the hallway that housed the special cells. As soon as he opened the door, he noticed the conniving clown that had masterminded the game.

"Well, well, well… it's been a while, huh, Mr. Edgeworth?" The former clown had a wide grin on his face.

"Ah yes, Mr. Keyes. Please tell me, how has your cell been treating you?" Edgeworth gave him a cold glare. He turned to face the adjacent cell. His cold grey eyes pierced Kay's green.

"Mr. Edgeworth…"

"Kay… I came here to ask you a bit about the case… only to find that Franziska was adamant on holding you here. The guards told me that I'd have to come into the prison, for some unknown reason. Anyways, that's besides the point… one thing I know for sure; you did tell one lie in court. I need to know the truth behind it."

"Gyahahahahaha! That's rich! Don't you see this, Kay? Even the man that you looked up to doesn't believe in you!"

"You're mistaken there, Mr. Keyes. I know that Kay is innocent. But I also know that she has told a lie, one which I cannot forget. Kay, please tell me why you were at the crime scene."

"Mr. Edgeworth, you sound like a broken record. _I know that she's innocent,_" Simon declared, mimicking Edgeworth's voice to a T. Edgeworth shut the obnoxious prisoner out of his mind and focused on the defendant in front of him.

"I-I, I was there because I was called by a letter!"

"Yes, that is true. I believe you, but my next question is, why would you trust a shady letter?"

"I can't say no to a challenge. You know me, Mr. Edgeworth!"

"Yes, and while I know that you have a habit to be reckless, I know you're not an idiot. You wouldn't needlessly be that risky."

"But that isn't enough to assume that I'm lying!"

"It is definitely enough… but my suspicions were confirmed by this little oddity." He pulled a luminescent green gem out of his pocket. It's enchanting glow was bright in the dimly lit room.

"Keh heh heh…. gyaahah! GYAAHAHAHHA! Wow, I knew you were something special Mr. Edgeworth. A-are you actually claiming that you can see lies with that thing?!"

"I honestly can't explain it…I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it. However, that's irrelevant. Kay, I need you to tell me why you followed that letter's instructions."

"I was just being reckless. I'm so-."

"The only other time you've been that reckless was when it came to the former Yatagarasu. So, did this have something to do with that? I doubt it, but I know something extraordinary must've forced you to go there, and I will figure out what that was. I guarantee it.

* * *

**240 Cado Street ~ Building Adjacent to the Crime Scene**

"So… this is the crime scene." Gumshoe opened the door to the decrepit room. Dust gathered on the concrete floor. The walls weren't even finished; the wooden frame sat unperturbed. "To be honest, it kinda reminds me of my apartment."

"That's… pretty sad, detective. So, uhhh, there really isn't much here, is there?"

"A lot of the evidence has already been collected. Most of the evidence is being examined, but they doubt that they'll find anything."

"Wait! I recognize this!" Trucy shouted. All eyes turned to the prodigious magician. She walked over to the corner and gestured to a chunk of wood floor that sat in sharp contrast to the rest of the concrete floor. She attempted to lift the boards, however the weight proved too heavy for her.

"Trucy, be careful!" Her father rushed over to help her lift the out of place chunk of wood. He pushed it up to reveal a trapdoor.

"Woah! We didn't find that during our investigation, pal!"

"We use these all the time on stage!" She grinned widely. "As for what we use it for, well…a magician never reveals her secrets."

Phoenix smiled proudly before turning to the dark pit.

"Well… down the rabbit hole I go-."

"Wait! You know that when the police arrived, they found the place empty? Well, if my theory is correct, then there's most likely a person or two down there, waiting to ambush us." Phoenix turned to face the veteran attorney.

"What should we do then, Mr. Shields?"

"Detective, can you gather some cops from outside? We kinda need to get down there. It's a bit dangerous."

"Alright, pal! We'll get a team down there."

* * *

**240 Cado Street ~ Beneath the Crime Scene**

The trapdoor led a to a small cellar with a door connecting it to a larger room. The team burst through the door to see a brightly lit room. Phoenix, Trucy, and Ray followed them.

Two men stood in the corner, dumbstruck by the sight of the police. The police trailed their guns on the men. The men bolted down one of the long corridors. The police ran after, only to hear a loud beeping sound. Phoenix's eyes widened.

"Trucy!"

A fire burst forth from the center of the room, rapidly filling the entire room. The ceiling collapsed on itself.

* * *

**A/N: I almost feel bad ending it like that! Oh well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Until next time! **

**Cheers, **

**Muhammad Sban**


	7. Chapter 7

Franziska had always been scolded by Edgeworth about her patience. He had said that she always just strode forward, not bothering to look around and breathe the fresh air. Franziska's usual response was whipping the 'foolish son of a defense attorney' before asking "what does it matter?"

He had always responded with a "you'll learn soon enough, Franziska."

Franziska sped to the crime scene when she heard of the cellar that had been found. By Phoenix Wright's daughter, no less. _What a remarkable child. _

As she approached the crime scene, she heard a loud crash. An incredible flame burst forth from the ground next to her, sending her careening into a nearby building. Her mouth held agape for a moment.

A tall billow of smoke rose from beneath the newly formed crater, filling the sky with a dark cloud of ash.

"Ms. von Karma!" Detective Gumshoe and a group of officers ran to her side.

"Are you harmed, ma'am?" An officer asked.

"N-no, thank you. I'm fine. Wh-What about the team that went in?"

"We sent in a bomb defusing squad in to accompany Mr. Wright, his daughter, and Mr. Shields."

Franziska lifted her hand to head.

"A-are they harmed?"

"We were just about to investigate the room, pal."

"Well let's get it underway then!" Franziska lifted herself up and cracked her whip. The group of officers winced.

She ran into the building and quickly identified the hatch in the corner.

"M-Ms. von Karma, don't you think you should let someone with a weapon enter firs-."

"All prosecutors are issued a simple pistol. It'll serve its purpose." She swiftly climbed down the long ladder. The room she found was completely untouched; a small dark cellar, undisturbed by the explosion.

She shoved upon the door and found another room in shambles. The scent of smoke hung over her like an oppressive atmosphere. She fully stepped into the room and immediately noticed Phoenix Wright on the floor nearby, unconscious.

"M-Ms. von Karma!" A voice whispered.

Franziska's eyes were drawn to what he was holding. Or rather, who he was holding. Trucy sat in his arms, completely unharmed.

"His grip is kinda tight and I can't get loose. Can you help me?" Franziska let out a breath of relief.

She kneeled down and removed the aspiring magician from her father's unconscious grasp. The young magician looked at her father with concern. She noticed Mr. Shields on the ground nearby, also in a slumber. Franziska placed a finger on the veteran attorney's wrist and found a pulse. After doing the same with Phoenix, she found a pulse.

"The squad!" Gumshoe cried. Franziska's head turned and she immediately noticed the burnt attire of the police officers. Their backs were charred black. Their gruesome bodies sat in the burning heat.

"Detective! I need you to get them to the hospital now! We don't have time to lose!"

"O-of course, ma'am!"

* * *

Miles Edgeworth threw open his car door and sprinted into the Hotti Clinic. He flung the front door and ran up to the front desk.

"Greetings, sir, I'm looking for two patients. Their names are Raymond Shields and Phoenix Wright. Could you guide them to me?"

"Hah, hoh, Yeah, right this way…"

***crack* **

"Don't listen to this man, Miles Edgeworth!" Franziska called out. Edgeworth gave her a look of confusion.

"Why not? He's the doctor, is he not?" Edgeworth asked. "Even though he may a be a little… eccentric."

"Please tell me you recognize this man, Miles Edgeworth!" Franziska declared gesturing to the plump man. Edgeworth's eyes fell onto the tuft of pink hair atop the man's head. A look of rage crossed Edgeworth's face as he reeled back.

"Y-YOU! You're the pedophillic troglodyte that creeped on Franziska when she was in the hospital! If I see you near her again, I will sue you until you are so far in debt, you'll resort to selling all of your possessions!"

"As much as I'd like to press charges, we do have greater concerns than this… discount creep. I am glad to say that Mr. Shields is perfectly fine. He was knocked unconscious by the shockwave of the blast, but it appears as though he hasn't suffered any injuries at all, whether minor or major."

"And Wright?"

"Well… it's best if you were to see him yourself. Let's go."

Franziska guided the maroon-clad prosecutor down the corridor. Upon reaching the elevator, Franziska pressed the call button and began waiting.

"Franziska." Edgeworth gave the prosecutor a cold glare.

She scoffed before turning to the stairs.

"Franziska… I need to ask you. What did you find in the investigation?"

"Me? We didn't find any evidence that we thought useful for the trial. Phoenix Wright's daughter managed to find a hatch that led to a room beneath the crime scene. However, they also found a bomb and it blew open the road. So much for preserving the crime scene."

"I'm not talking about today's… I'm talking about yesterday. What led you to prosecute Kay so forcefully?"

The silver haired prosecutor sighed deeply.

"It was a trap… for them…"

"Who?"

"That's irrelevant right now. All I can tell you is this… we've got two new witnesses for the trial tomorrow, both of whom are also being charged with attempted murder on multiple accounts as well as illegally detonating a bomb, obstruction of justice, and so on and so forth. They aren't credible… not in the slightest."

"Then why are you summoning them?"

"Once again, my answer is that it's a trap. That's all I can say."

They reached the fourth floor and opened the door to the hallway.

"Anyways, I heard that you spoke to Ms. Faraday. What did you uncover?" The silver haired prosecutor probed.

"She's hiding something… I don't know what it is, but something important happened before this murder. It's obvious. But I can't place my finger on what exactly."

"I can get you a warrant to investigate her apartment… I'm certain that you'll find something. Take Detective Gumshoe with you,"

The two prosecutors faced a door numbered 404. Edgeworth shoved the door open and his eyes fell on the patient in the bed.

Phoenix Wright appeared fine.

"He's unconscious… is that all?"

"Come on, Miles Edgeworth! You know I'm not the type to give you false apprehension. His back was scarred by the flames. His spine was hit with the direct impact of the blast. It's a miracle it didn't break."

"Heh… that man is too lucky."

"He'll recover and will be discharged later in the week. The doctors are saying that he'll probably have some severe back pain a few years down the road… on a different note, they're apparently preparing to discharge Mr. Shields in a few hours."

"I'm glad to hear that he'll be able to make it to the trial tomorrow." Edgeworth spoke fondly.

"Oh, and if he wasn't? Would you pull that same stunt where you played the defense attorney at a certain trial on February 8?"

"In all honesty, I most likely would have to resort to something of the kind. But anyhow, what condition are the officers currently in?"

"They weren't as lucky. Their backs were charred. Three of them were severely, while the rookie was mostly unharmed."

"Names." Edgeworth demanded.

"Chaffee Char, 36, Burr Ned, 57, Candice Arme, 21, Fiel Lame, 23. Candice Arme is in a stable condition, similar to Phoenix Wright."

"I'm glad…"

"Earlier you said that you wish to investigate Kay Faraday's apartment? That's all well and good, but I would like you to know that Mr. Shields won't be out until visiting hours are over… so it's likely that you'll have to finish the investigation for him."

"I was planning on doing so." The veteran prosecutor pulled out his phone and dialed his underpaid detective's number. As expected, his response was almost immediate.

"Detective Gumshoe! I would like you to meet me at the hospital! I require your assistance."

"Yes, Mr. Edgeworth! I'm already outside!" Edgeworth sighed, clicking off of the phone.

"That detective is the embodiment of the detective spirit." Edgeworth said with a grin.

"What on earth do you mean by that, Miles Edgeworth?" Franziska questioned. Edgeworth chuckled.

"He's a very resolute man, despite being paid an amount so little that it should not be legal in any way." Edgeworth lamented with a smirk. "But anyways, I shall see you around, Franziska. Goodbye."

* * *

**Gatewater Apartment Complex ~ Main Lobby**

"I had no idea that the Gatewater Group expanded into apartments too!" Gumshoe's enthusiastic smile faded when he saw the look of disgust plastered on Edgeworth's face."

"This place reeks of tobacco… there is a carpet stain in the main lobby… how awful. No matter, I'm only here to investigate. Nothing more. The prosecutor glanced around before curling his lips into a frown.

"What kind of apartment complex has a front desk?"

"I don't know, pal… I can barely afford my rent."

"Well, that can help expedite this process."

The prosecutor approached the front desk.

"How may I help you, Mr...?" The attendant smiled warmly at the prosecutor.

"Miles Edgeworth, ma'am. I'm a prosecutor. Me and the good detective need to investigate the apartment of one Kay Faraday."

"Hmm… I see… may I see your ID?" The prosecutor nodded, handing the woman his ID. He had been expecting this. They wouldn't just allow him to enter any random apartment without identification.

"Well, Mr. Edgeworth, can you prove that you're a prosecutor?" He wordlessly handed her his badge. She examined it thoroughly before handing it back to him.

"May I enter her apartment now?"

"Hmmm. I'm not convinced. I'm going to need some more evidence." Edgeworth glared at the woman.

"I've given you my ID and my Prosecutor's Badge… I have nothing else to prove my identity."

"Well, if you don't have evidence, then I can't let you through." Edgeworth clenched his teeth. "However, you might be able to do something else for me…" the young attending gave him a sly grin. Edgeworth broke.

"Listen here you uncultured hag, if you don't allow me to enter this accursed establishment to investigate her apartment, I will sue you and this godforsaken company ten times over!"

"F-fine. Go do your thing or… whatever. Here's a keycard to her apartment."

"Th-thank you." Edgeworth turned away and began walking. "SHE LIVES ON THE 16TH FLOOR!" The prosecutor clenched his teeth, his eyes darkening.

"W-we could always just take the elevator, sir."

"NGHOOOOOOHHHHH!"

* * *

**Gatewater Apartment Complex ~ 16th Floor**

The underpaid detective was sat against the wall on the 16th Floor. He had been humming "No Motive, No Crime", until the door to the stairs opened.

He faced a breathless Miles Edgeworth.

"Thank you… detective. For waiting… for me."

"No problem, sir!" The jolly detective got up and began walking. "Her room is 1606. It should be just around the corner."

The detective found the door. Edgeworth walked in front of it and waved the keycard at the handle. Surely enough, the door creaked open.

**Gatewater Apartment Complex ~ Room 1606 **

Upon entering the room, Gumshoe's eyes popped out of their sockets. Edgeworth's expression curled into one of disgust.

"I knew Gatewater was bad, but this! This room is horrific!" Edgeworth yelled.

"B-But sir, this is so much nicer than my apartment." Edgeworth glanced at the detective in shock for a minute before pausing.

"My apologies, detective. Let's set that aside during this investigation." The prosecutor stepped into the room. It had an oak wooden floor and a generic white wall. He noticed that above the bed, the outline of the Yatagaratsu had been spray painted onto the wall.

His eyes fell on the trash can in the far corner of the room. Edgeworth swiftly walked over and discovered a single slip of paper in the bin.

"Detective. When I spoke to Kay, she did say that she was given a letter telling her to go to the crime scene. Whoever wrote that letter definitely has a connection to this case. So, if this letter orders her to go to the crime scene, it is imperative that we have a handwriting analysis."

The detective nodded earnestly. Edgeworth unfolded the letter and began to read it aloud.

"Yatagaratsu… we know of what you've done. We have it all on video. In fact, I'd say you might want to meet with us at Cado Street to discuss. Bring the documents with you, and we'll destroy this footage. If not, we'll make sure you don't get back to that apartment of yours. 10-10-19."

"Th-that's a creepy letter, sir." Gumshoe's eyes darkened. "It kinda scares me."

The maroon-clad prosecutor placed a finger to his head. His eyes closed. _If Kay had been murdered, then the contents of her apartment as well as the apartment itself would go to her guardian, considering the fact that she isn't a legal adult… if she had been arrested for murder… the apartment would be left alone and Gatewater would just sell everything in it…"_

"EUREKA!"

The prosecutor shouted. His eyes burned a fiery glow.

"Detective Gumshoe! Search every nook and cranny of this apartment! If my theory is correct, then the documents mentioned in the letter should be here somewhere."

The detective gave a quick nod and scampered to find the documents. He searched through each and every drawer and eventually came across a Manila folder.

"This might be it, sir!"

Edgeworth furiously grabbed the folder and opened it. In it, a single letter sat atop a single photo depicting a man with deep brown hair. His hair was short, he had stubble growing from his chin, and a sharp jawline.

"Thank you, Mr. Crefton for this opportunity. We've been doing this for years, and I'm excited to see our goals met. If our time together has been of any indication, I think you're a pretty honorable man. The plan is going smoothly."

"The space station plot is underway. Prosecutor Blackquill… he's a worthy target. I'm certain that they'll suspect him as the phantom. Once again, thank you very much for this opportunity."

"Wh-What? What on earth does this mean?" Edgeworth gave the letter a second glance and a third. "This… this is beyond us."

"Well, what's the photo about?"

"We'll find out back at the precinct. That's more than enough investigating for today. I need to show this to Franziska."

* * *

**Police Department **

"Wh-What is this?!"

The silver haired prosecutor was beet-red. She violently clenched the letters.

"I need to confront Kay. She won't be able to hide anythi-."

"Do you not see the implications of this accursed letter! Not only is there a hint towards a plot, but a direct reference to a prosecutor! What should we do about Prosecutor Blac-."

"Hold It!" Edgeworth approached the silver haired prosecutor and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Franziska… something bigger is going on here, outside of this case. I don't want the contents of the letter to get out there yet. I feel as though we need to uncover the truth behind this letter eventually. For all we know, Prosecutor Blackquill is in on the plot… however, we cannot allow any of this information to be released."

Franziska opened her mouth as if to speak, but ended up closing it. She sighed, giving the maroon prosecutor a nod.

"Now then… I'll be off to the prison… I'll see you tomorrow, Franziska."

"Good luck, Miles Edgeworth."

* * *

**Prison ~ Special Cells**

"Y'know, it's not very often we get this much entertainment. Thanks a bunch, Kay!" The demented clown had his arms at his sides, a cruel grin punctuating his equally unnerving words. Kay was hunched against the cell's bars. Her arms were crossed, more full of irritation than anything else.

"Sadly, there will be no more entertainment for you, Mr. Keyes."

The maroon-clad prosecutor approached the array of mostly empty cells. Kay's eyes filled with hope at the sight of the prosecutor

"Mr. Edgeworth!" She beamed. Her radiant smile lit the room up.

"We found some concrete evidence… we'll prove Kay's innocence in court tomorrow, however… first, I need you to talk, Kay. I knew you were lying and I now have the evidence to prove it."

If you saw how Kay's expression morphed from pure ecstasy to absolute terror, it would shatter your heart.

"As expected, you weren't there of your own free will, but rather, you were summoned by this blackmail letter."

Edgeworth revealed a small, crumpled up letter. He held it out in a way so Kay could see, but also so the demented clown could see the letter.

"Blackmail is a detestable art. Cowardly." The former assassin who had not uttered a word spoke.

"I wouldn't consider contract killing the savviest job." Edgeworth declared, giving the assassin a cold glare.

"H-how did you find that?" Kay asked fearfully.

"I ordered an investigation of your apartment. As I suspected, you're not the greatest at hiding things, despite being a Great Thief." He remarked with a grin.

"Hey, Great Thieves only need to know how to get stuff out! Not how to get hide stuff." Kay yelled with a grin.

"Those things are mutually beneficial, Kay." Edgeworth said, shaking his head. "In any case, I have concrete proof that proves that you were blackmailed into being at the scene of the crime!"

The chains and locks that wrapped themselves around one's heart were truly terrifying. They emit an aura that is somehow icy and fiery at the same time. However, when shatters, it appears as though something strikes down the locks. Some savior fighting for justice.

Edgeworth likened it to the Steel Samurai striking down his foes. While he never shared the analogy, he found it very comforting.

So, he found himself releasing a deep breath after two of the five locks shattered under the might of his evidence.

"B-But Mr. Edgeworth, what did I do? C-can you prove that they had something over me." Kay tried defending, only for Edgeworth it shake his head, smirking widely.

"We also found this document in your apartment…" he held out a single Manila folder. "An interesting photo along with a letter. I believe that this is the document they were referring to in the letter." Kay's expression was completely gobsmacked for several seconds.

The rest of the psyche-locks shattered. The cold metal chains recoiled into nothingness, releasing Kay's heart.

"I-I guess it's worth telling you now, Mr. Edgeworth. I can't hide things from you."

"Please, tell me everything, Kay." Edgeworth said, approaching the cell door and leaning over.

"Four days ago… I performed my first heist as the Great Thief Yatagaratsu. I infiltrated a mafia's base and stole the document." She declared, facing the prosecutor head on.

"Why would you do something so reckless! If they had caught you, you would've been killed, or worse!" Edgeworth declared, glaring daggers at his boisterous assistant.

"Mr. Edgeworth! I didn't do it for nothing! I had to steal the truth, and I succeeded!" She pleaded.

"Explain it to me then, Kay! Tell me what it means, because right now I have no clue what this letter means."

"A few weeks ago, I began digging to find some shady operations. When I came across these fellas, I wanted to know something. They have one primary agent who is supposedly uncover in the law. They call him 'The Phantom'."

"You were able to find all of that out?" Edgeworth declared with intrigue. "I'm impressed. I didn't think it was possible for you."

"Don't underestimate me, Mr. Edgeworth! I've got the investigating skills to pay the bills!" She declared in a singsong voice, completely ignoring the prosecutor's insult.

"And I don't doubt your skills, however, I still don't understand why you would go to such lengths to find a seemingly trite detail?" Edgeworth crossed his arms.

"I… Up until now, my goal has been to be a Great Thief for the sake of being a Great Thief. But after the case with Simon, I realized that I'd have to make use of my skills for something. And, well, I decided to start fighting to protect the law." She declared, eyeing the prosecutor with a grin.

"Well, Kay, if that mob does press charges against you, there's nothing I can do to protect you." Edgeworth declared with a stoic expression, suppressing his desire to scream at the aspiring thief. "If they're really involved with this case, then all we can do is hope that they've committed a crime and see if they can be arrested for it."

"Ah, come on, Mr. Edgeworth, I'm sure Mr. Shields'll do a great job at the trial tomorrow!" Kay declared boldly. Edgeworth responded with a grin.

"And I have no doubt that he will exceed my expectations as well. Now then, I'll see you tomorrow Kay. Good luck." Edgeworth closed his eyes for a minute before flipping around to face the special cells. "Goodbye, Mr. Keyes."

The prosecutor hurriedly walked away from the tight corridor, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"If our boys get arrested, ya know we're toast, right boss? That Faraday girl's gone and done us into da ditch."

"Be quiet, Asoul. We'll deal with her and dem blasted attorneys tomorrow. Our boys got some dirt to spill on her, and we'll even give em' da evidence. They won't get to find the phantom's true identity before we take the stuff she's hidden away."

"I thought I told you not to say stuff like that, Mr. Erman." A cold voice chimed in, sending shivers down the boss's spine. "I don't have a true identity. I am a shadow, one that fights in anonymity."

"Well then… I'm sure that you're pretty concerned about the Faraday girl having a photo of your real face." The boss retorted.

"Yes… as much as I hate to admit it, as long as that photo exists, I am chained down. As such, I will go to any means to destroy it."

"You don't have to worry about it. Our boys'll take care of it tomorrow at da trial." He spoke menacingly, lighting his cigar. "We'll win back what belongs ta us."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so very much for reading this chapter, and well, I'm a bit annoyed. **

**I despise writing mobster voices with a passion. I loathe it! I hate having to purposefully make spelling errors to convey that he has a mobster accent and it messes me up. Well, I hope it was coherent enough for you all to understand it. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I shall see you all later. **

**Cheers, **

**Muhammad Sban**


	8. Chapter 8

**District Court ~ Defendant Lobby No. 2**

"Mornin' Mr. Shields!" Kay chirped out as she burst into the Defendant Lobby. She wore a wide grin. Ray Shields appeared shocked for an instant before matching her grin.

"Mornin' Kay!" Ray spoke with a grin. "You doing alright today?"

"Wait!" A prison guard shouted, running into the lobby. He bent over, panting heavily, hoping to catch his breath. "D-don't *wheeze* run away *wheeze* from us! We-we were just trying to bring you to the Courtroom!" The guard managed to pant out.

"Sorry Mr. Guard! I just wanted to talk with my attorney for a bit!" Kay said with a smile.

The guard flashed her a cold glare, before turning away. After shutting the door, Kay lowered her voice to a whisper and began to speak. "Did Mr. Edgeworth tell you everything?" I

"Yeah. Great job, Kay! You might've just saved the legal world from disaster. We have all the clues; now we need to put them together." Ray said with a grin. "I'll get you acquitted for sure. All that's standing in our way is… von Karma." His smile faded as he said the prosecutor's name.

"C'mon Mr. Shields, she's not thaaaaaaat bad." Kay attempted with a forced grin before sighing. "Ok, listen, I don't know why she's so adamant on prosecuting me, but Mr. Edgeworth trust her, and I trust him. On a different note…. what do you mean I could've saved the legal world from disaster?"

"That's what Miles said. He said something about how it lit up an area of darkness, or something of the kind." Ray commented. "I mean, isn't something like that you're catch phrase?" Both of them grinned widely.

"Even in the depths of night, when no other bird dares take flight, one alone soars to shine the light of righteousness upon the world's blight! And that one is me! For I am the Great Thief, Yatagarasu!" Kay boasted, her grin widening.

"That's the Kay I know! Now let's get in there and win this thing!" Ray said with a grin. _This feeling… this is what being a defense attorney really feels like. It's an exhilarating feeling; especially when you have something worth fighting for…_

* * *

**District Court ~ Courtroom No. 4**

"Court is now back in session! Are both sides prepared to continue the trial?" The Judge questioned. His eyes fell on Ray Shields who was flashing his trademark grin. "Glad to see that you're doing well, Mr. Shields." He added.

"You too, Your Honor! And the defense is ready!"

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor. I intend to summon two newly discovered witnesses to help support my case." Franziska declared with a confident smirk on her face.

"How did you find two witnesses so suddenly?" The Judge questioned with surprise.

"Well… they weren't the most cooperative of witnesses. In fact, they were only found after being arrested for detonating a bomb illegally, as well as attempted murder and obstruction of justice." Franziska declared with a nonchalant expression. The judge's eyes widened once again.

"Why would you summon such witnesses!?" The Judge glared at the silver haired prosecutor, only to reel back at the prosecutor's whip.

"They may be about as credible as that fool Laurice Deauxnim, but they have no motivation to lie. Unless, of course, the defense draws a connection between the two, though I doubt that possible." Franziska spoke with a smirk. "But no matter! Summon the witnesses!"

The two lanky men approached the witness stand. Their hairstyles were beyond disheveled. Their plaid clothes were tattered, dirt and grime covering the small patches of skin visible through the tears.

They reeked of cigarette smoke. The reason why became apparent when the one on the left pulled out a match and lit it on the collar of his shirt. He held it to his cigarette, causing it to smoke.

"Does your collar double as a match box?" Franziska asked, a bead of sweat dripping down her forehead. "Just another reason to dock the pay of those utterly incompetent detention center guards."

"Nevermind the matchbox, why wouldn't they confiscate the cigarettes!?" The Judge asked with shock.

"I'm sorry, Your Honor! We tried, but every time we took them away, they'd somehow get a new pack!" A high-pitched voice chirped in the distance.

"Hoh hoh. It's not about resupplyin'. Just 'bout knowin' how ta hide em'." The one on the left said aloud with a grin.

"Witnesses, please state your names and occupations." Franziska probed. The one on the left spoke first.

"Name's Kyle. I work for da biggest mafioso on dis side of LA!" He declared loudly, wearing a toothy grin. His crooked teeth were more yellow than anything, and his glare was riveting.

"Now, see here, normally Uncle Ray would offer hugs to greet new witnesses, bu-." The veteran lawyer was cut off by the one on the right side stomping his foot and shouting.

"Who da ya wanna hug, ya sissy man? We ain't in Europe, we don't greet each other with hugs!" The other mobster shouted with an intense glare. "We oughta teach ya a lesson- AAAAGH!" He cried out in pain as the silver haired prosecutor's whip hit his cheek, leaving a distinct red mark.

"Name and occupation!" She demanded with a glare. The man on the right glared at her.

"Tch. Karl. I work for da same guy as dis kid." The other mobster glared coldly at the prosecutor. "You betta' watch yourself, Prosecutor von Whippenburg!"

"I have no interest in quarreling with a member of a mob. Testify now, truthfully!" The prosecutor shouted, brandishing her whip to accentuate her words. The two witnesses glared at the prodigy prosecutor before turning to face the Judge.

**Witness Testimony **

**The Murder**

**Ky — Fridays have been da time to… play games… **

**Ka — We were using the warehouse to mess around with explosions. **

**Ka — That's what he meant. **

**Ky — Definitely… anyways, we were just tryna have some fun… **

**Ky — When we see some crazy bimbo stabbin' some kid! **

**Ka — That sounds pretty normal and all, but I tell ya, it was definitely da defendant! **

**Ky — Hoh hoh hoh. I could recognize dat flat chest anywhere! **

The testimony ended with Franziska whipping Kyle, causing the gangster to cry out.

"Attempting to describe a teenager's physique in court… have you no shame?!" Franziska shouted, giving the gangster a frigid glare. The Judge glared at Franziska.

"Ms. von Karma, why did you summon these witnesses?" The Judge perpetuated his words with a glare. Franziska crossed her arms.

"Your Honor, I understand that a testimony such as that is bound to be stricken from the record. Discarded into the abyss and forgotten forever." Franziska spoke with a cold glare. "However, if we focus on the bare bones of the testimony, it makes sense. Besides, these witnesses have no reason to lie. We have found no connection between them and anyone else even marginally related to the murder. We even guaranteed them a lighter sentence if they told the truth."

The Judge closed his eyes, very clearly pondering something. After about a minute, he began to speak.

"Very well then. However, if it is found that these witnesses are lying in their Cross-Examination, I would like to have them removed at once. Mr. Shields." The Judge spoke with a rare confidence.

"As we go into the Cross Examination, may I ask you to censor the unnecessary information?" Franziska said with a glare, brandishing her whip. The two men hastily nodded before facing forward.

**Cross Examination**

**The Murder **

**Ka — On Friday Night, we were using the warehouse to mess around with explosions. **

"Hold It!"

"Is that how you managed to make the bomb that almost killed me?" Ray asked with a finger on his chin. The two mobsters leaned over the witness stand, sweat dripping from their foreheads.

"Mr. Shields, of everyone, you were the one who was least impacted by the blast. You were merely knocked unconscious, with no lasting injuries to speak of." Franziska pointed out, cuttingly.

"Fair enough, Ms. von Karma." The upbeat lawyer raised his hands in surrender.

**Ky — That was when we saw some crazy bint stabbing some kid! **

"Objection!"

The veteran attorney yelled out suddenly, thrusting his finger forward. A wide grin creeped onto his face, his eyes filling with light. _It's exhilarating _he thought, _pointing out contradictions. _

"Hey, Kyle, you shouldn't lie to Uncle Ray!" The Attorney attempted, but the gangster began to shout.

"Who're youse calling a liar?!" He shouted, gritting his teeth. His fiery glare met the attorney's, but instead of wincing, Ray Shields smirked.

"Well, according to our witness yesterday, the lights flickered and the body appeared beneath her. If the murder happened in the dark, then how could they see her?" The witnesses both winced.

"Damn that rat! He ain't gotta do us like that and say dat nonsense!" Karl shouted out loud.

"Oh? A rat, you say?" Franziska spoke, wagging her finger. A wide grin spread across her face. "Was he, perhaps, associated with you two? Maybe you two approached him in an attempt to manipulate his testimony?"

The two witnesses froze still. Their bodies grew stiff. They nodded their heads over to the direction of the prosecutor, their eyes darkening. They began to speak with strained voices. "H-H-How did you?"

"We interrogated the witness last night. When faced with our questions, he caved, telling us of how he was threatened to testify by two hideous men. He claimed that he had only been walking down the road. That is all." Franziska spoke with a grin on her face. She leaned over the bench, wagging her finger.

Ray Shields wore a gobsmacked expression. His eyes were threatening to pop out of his sockets. After a moment, however, he closed his eyes and mouth, attempting to calm himself down. He let out a chuckle before speaking.

"I never expected this to go this way. But, I mean, at this point, the case becomes simple. My client was standing there, on the road, speaking to the victim, when the lights flicker. In that moment, someone stabbed the victim, shoved them to the ground, and retreated. When the lights return, Kay is seen standing atop a dead body." Ray finished with a grin. "Makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Objection!"

"Very interesting theory, Mr. Shields, but, completely impossible, thanks to two things. One, Kay Faraday would've noticed if there was someone in the area waiting to stab the victim. Two, she said that the lights flickered for about 2 seconds. That wouldn't be enough time for someone to come out of hiding, stab the victim, and return back into hiding."

"Objection!"

"Then what if we consider a different angle, Ms. von Karma?" Ray began to speak. He covered his eyes with his fedora, yet continued to wear his typical goofy grin. "What if the victim was already dead? Before the lights flickered, I mean." He locked eyes with the silver-haired prosecutor.

"Wh-What do you mean by that, Mr. Shields?" The Judge probed.

"What if he was murdered on one of the balconies of the adjacent building and thrown down onto the crime scene? Then, that'd explain how the murder was able to happen in two seconds." Ray held a hand on the bench.

"Hahhahahaha! Mr. Shields, I would expect better from you, being a veteran attorney and all." Franziska chuckled between her words. "You should know that such a monumental claim warrants decisive evidence, I hope?" Mr. Shields chuckled, matching her laugh, before speaking.

"Of course I've got evidence, Franny. Check out the autopsy! It said that there was a four meter fall. Four meters is just about 1 floor." Ray said with a grin. "If I remember correctly, there was a balcony right above the street light. In fact, I'd bet that the balcony there has some traces of blood on it."

The two witnesses began to breathe deeply. The sound of the air rushing in and out of their bodies so quickly was disturbing, to say the least. However, Franziska crossed her arms.

"Tsk. Fine. May I order a quick luminol test of the balcony above the crime scene? We'll continue the proceedings, however, I'll have a detective investigate it in the meantime." Franziska spoke with confidence, glaring at The Judge. He nodded calmly, before speaking.

"How shall we continue the proceedings?" The Judge questioned. Franziska didn't respond. Ray remained silent as well. "Sh-should we just take a recess."

"Perhaps, it would be best if we were to discuss motive, Your Honor."

Miles Edgeworth approached the Defense Bench, flashing a smirk across the courtroom. Everyone in the room stared at the prosecutor in awe.

"M-Mr. Edgeworth? Wh-What are you doing?" The Judge questioned, staring at the benches.

"I believe a prosecutor has the legal qualification to double as a legal aid, correct? And besides, it's not the most bizarre thing to happen." Miles Edgeworth crossed his arms as he stood, facing the opposing prosecutor.

"Hey Miles…" Ray said with a grin. The prosecutor turned to face his companion. "What do you mean by 'discussing motive'?"

"I mean that I've found a reason to suspect these two of the murder." He gestured to the unkempt witnesses on the stand. "They have ample motive, and once that blood test returns, we shall see if they had ample opportunity!" Edgeworth declared loudly.

"Ironic that you claimed that I have a flair for the histrionics, Miles Edgeworth. But I know that you're not one to burst into court without proof of any kind. So please, if you wish to present an argument for the defense, by all means! I have no objections." Franziska pointed at the defense bench.

"But this is unprecedented! A prosecutor at the defense bench." The Judge shouted, only for him to wince as Franziska's whip cut across his face.

"This is not the first time it had happened; it will most likely not be the last. If both sides have no objections, then I would like to hear Miles Edgeworth out." Franziska declared, crossing her arms. The Judge sighed, gesturing the High Prosecutor to speak. The gallery fell dead silent.

"For this case to truly be unveiled, we need to target an enemy lurking in the shadows… one that wishes to see the Law fall apart." Edgeworth spoke cuttingly and concisely. The gallery erupted in chatter.

The Judge slammed his gavel down, cutting off the crowd's voices. He glanced towards the maroon-clad prosecutor with curiosity. The glares throughout the courtroom practically were begging Edgeworth to go on; urging him to spill the beans.

The two witnesses on the stand were hunched over. Their eyes were dark; their faces contorted. Sweat dripped down their bodies, soaking their already nasty clothing. The prosecutor continued.

"Several days ago, Kay Faraday participated in an operation; a move against these people. She… infiltrated the group's base and managed to steal a single document. In a haste to get the documents back, they used this letter-." Edgeworth held the blackmail letter up for all to see. "To summon her to the crime scene, threatening her with the tape of her breaking in. Once they had her there, they decided to frame her for murder."

"Objection!"

Franziska thrust her finger forward rapidly, before glaring at her adoptive 'little' brother.

"That doesn't make sense, Miles Edgeworth. Why wouldn't they just finish her off while they had her there?"

"It's simple, really. Kay Faraday didn't have the documents with her when she went to the crime scene. However, they were hoping that she would have them. So, they decided to frame her for murder." Edgeworth glared around the courtroom.

"Hold on, Mr. Edgeworth." The Judge said hurriedly. "I still don't know why they would fra-AAAGH!" von Karma's whip hit The Judge once again.

"Your senility never ceases to amaze me, Your Honor. Allow me to explain. When a person dies, their belongings make their way to their family members. There are people whose jobs involve delivering people's belongings to them. When a person is murdered, however, all of their belongings are given to the police where they are thoroughly inspected." Franziska smirked.

"Ah! I see now." Ray smiled.

"It would be fatal if that file fell into the hands of the police. And they couldn't rely on attacking any of Kay Faraday's living family members, all of whom are distant cousins living in Europe. So, they were forced to take the third route; framing her for murder." Edgeworth thrust his finger at the two men on the witness stand. Ray chuckled.

"I see! Good thinking, Miles! If Kay was successfully convicted, then all of her possessions would be auctioned off. From there, they could simply buy back the file and then be done with the entire affair!" Ray spoke with his arms outstretched.

"Mr. Edgeworth, I'm very curious; what's in that file?" The Judge spoke. Edgeworth nodded. He held out a single Manila folder. He opened up the folder and set the note and photo on the defense's bench.

"HAHAHAHA! You fell for it, you fool!" Karl shouted, sprinting over to the defense's bench. He lit a match on his collar, though this time, he held it against the photo.

It caught immediately, bursting into a gentle flame, so small, yet so damaging.

"NGGGHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOHH!" Edgeworth cried out. Franziska glared at the man before shouting:

"Bailiff! Detain him!"

Karl held out his sleeve, peeling away a secret layer to reveal an odd device. He pointed it upwards, causing it to shoot a wire. After it caught in the courtroom ceiling, the gangster pressed a button, causing him to be pulled up rapidly. He slammed into the glass sunroom of the court, shattering it instantly.

"All bailiffs! Pursue the witness! We can't let him escape!"

The gallery exploded into chatter.

"Court will adjourn for an hour long recess, during which, the witness will be pursued!" The Judge repeatedly slammed his gavel down on the bench, however, the crowd refused to piper down. They began to file out of the courtroom, leaving just the prosecution and defense.

"Curses!" Edgeworth shouted, slamming his fist into the bench. "I-I was careless!" He leaned over the bench, gripping the sides of his head.

"Calm down, Miles. The police are pursuing him as we speak. When we return from the recess, we'll continue to discuss the situation. We'll also interrogate our other witness, Kyle. We'll find a solution." Franziska approached the defense's bench. Edgeworth looked up.

"I-I apologize. B-but, if I had moved to act sooner, perhaps I could've-!"

"Miles, that man is fleeing away from the police and managing to stay ahead; he was serious business." Ray attempted to comfort the prosecutor by placing a hand on his back. "Besides, he'll be back here by the end of the recess!"

"I guarantee you, I will find Karl and we will bring him to justice."

* * *

The trial reconvened with Franziska entering the courtroom, appearing rather shaken. She kept her arms wrapped around her side as the Judge declared the court back in session.

"Ms. von Karma? Your report?" The Judge probed. Franziska immediately composed herself, placing a stoic exterior.

"Before I continue, I'd like to tell everyone to brace themselves… the man named Karl… has been dead since late last night." She spoke, causing the gallery to erupt once more into a flurry of conversation.

"Order!" The Judge shouted, silencing the gallery. "Ms. von Karma! Please continue!"

"The man who stood before us on the witness stand today… he was an impostor. The real Karl's corpse was found behind the detention. An autopsy has confirmed that he was murdered at midnight yesterday."

"F-Franziska?! Does this mean that?" Edgeworth asked, but Franziska responded by whipping him.

"Yes, Miles Edgeworth. It means that someone infiltrated the detention center, murdered a key witness, and mimicked them… and I had no idea that he was a different person."

"Wh-What does this mean?" The Judge asked. Franziska closed her eyes, crossing her arms.

"It means that this mysterious man — we shall dub him "The Phantom" — is the true culprit of this case. Kay Faraday is innocent. The prosecution rests their case… I have nothing left to present."

Both Edgeworth and Ray gazed at the silver haired prosecutor with shock. Kay mirrored the expression, sitting slack-jawed, staring at the prosecutor.

"Hmmm… it feels a bit premature, but I don't have a choice. But before we end the trial, I have a request. I hope that the memory of this case never leaves our mind. Very well, I will declare the defendant, Kay Faraday…"

**NOT GUILTY**

"Court is adjourned!" The Judge shouted as confetti fell from the audience. Ray tipped his fedora forward slightly, hiding his eyes. It may have been a victory against a von Karma, yet somehow, it was a hollow one.

* * *

Ray sat down on the Defendant Lobby's couch. He gazed at the maroon prosecutor.

"Miles Edgeworth! Raymond Shields! Listen well!" Franziska von Karma stepped into the lobby and spoke. "This case has ended, but the search for the Phantom has only just begun. We will pursue this man, and thanks to the letter, we have clues."

"Thank you, Ms. von Karma." Ray spoke with a grin. "Here's to hoping Mr. Wright gets better!"

"Yes… that foolish fool will get better. But anyways, I hope to speak to both of you again, and Kay Faraday…." She paused until she was certain that she had the thief's attention. "I apologize for prosecuting you so harshly. Please forgive me." She hastily walked out of the room, not bothering to shut the door.

Edgeworth smiled fondly, gazing at where his adoptive sister stood.

* * *

**I did end up getting better… but it was that case that first made us aware of the Phantom's existence. It was why me and Edgeworth became obsessed with Simon Blackquill's innocence, and finally, it made us better prepared to catch the Phantom on that fateful day — December 20, 2027. **

**END OF PART 1**

* * *

**A/N: Here we are! The first major arc of "A Fallen Attorney" has run its course! Thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I really appreciate it! **

**While we're here, I wanted to talk about my goal with this bit. I wanted to draw a connection between some of the stuff we see in Dual Destinies and pre-Dark Age stuff. Edgeworth and Phoenix believing in Simon's innocence is cool and all, but we were never given a reason as to why. I wanted to draw a connection to AAI2 as well in the process. AAI and the main series have been like two separate worlds, with only, like, two common threads. I just wanted to tie them together. **

**On that note, I really do hope that you've enjoyed the story thus far! Next time, I'll be focusing on Maya and Trucy! Thank you all so much for reading! **

**Cheers, **

**Muhammad Sban **


	9. Chapter 9

**January 17, 2020 ~ Wright Talent Agency **

Most people see Friday nights as a time to relax; a time to fully recover from a week's work. However, Phoenix Wright simply saw it as another late night shift; he was working from 7 PM to 7 AM the following day. Unfortunately, this also meant finding a babysitter for Trucy. His usual babysitter was unable to make it, saying, "We're bustin' a major crime operation tonight, pal! So, uh, sorry, pal, I can't babysit Trucy tonight."

When Phoenix approached Edgeworth and Franziska about it, he wasn't surprised to find that the both of them were also involved in the case. On his way out of the prosecutor's office, he was approached by Godot, accompanied by two officers.

"Hey Wright, I heard that you have a daughter? I can always look after her for you… I'll make her Godot Blend #156, a brand new one I just devised." The prosecutor offered, but Phoenix began to sweat. Trucy was not one to go to sleep early.

"I-I appreciate the offer, Godot, but Trucy with coffee is a fate I would not wish upon my worst enemy." Phoenix spoke before hurriedly running off. Godot smirked.

"Ah well… I always failed to babysit Mia's baby cousin anyways." Godot said before turning back. The officers accompanying him followed close behind.

So, Phoenix was reluctantly forced to fall back on Maya for babysitting. Now, granted, Maya herself had very frequently demonstrated that she had the patience and tact of a child, however, she had also demonstrated that she could be mature. If the situation absolutely called for it, she could be mature. Now, granted, that was about as infrequent as a solar eclipse, but it was possible.

So, Phoenix found himself opening the door at 5:30 for Maya and Pearls to waltz in and immediately start hugging Trucy.

"Trust me, Truce. We'll stay up way past midnight!" Maya encouraged, prompting the young magician to cheer. Pearl began biting her thumb.

"Aaand this is why I was reluctant to ask you to babysit Trucy." Phoenix said coldly, prompting the young spirit medium to puff out her cheeks.

"Geez, Nick, way to be a buzzkill!" Maya attempted to scold, but the attorney shook his head.

"Whatever, Maya, just please have her to bed by nine." Maya rolled her eyes at the former attorney's request. "I'm leaving now."

As soon as the door shut, Maya turned to the two young girls and flashed a mischievous smirk. "Sooo… what should we do first?" Trucy matched her devilish grin.

* * *

**8:30 P.M. ~ Borscht Bowl Club **

Phoenix's new workplace was definitely not… ideal, to say the least. The freezing temperature caused all spilled water to instantly become ice. The ground was frosted over. Icicles crested the unlit fireplace.

The former lawyer sat on the piano stool before starting to play. His piano skills were beyond atrocious, and it didn't help that the piano was horribly out of tune. Every note that came from the accursed instrument was another step down the stairway to hell; the kind of thing that makes one wish to claw their eyes out.

Thankfully, the former attorney was abruptly cut off as he heard a guest's footsteps behind him. _This is the part where they tell me to back off from the piano_.

"Hey Herr Piano Player." A German voice spoke smoothly and suavely. "I've got time for a match of poker before the night ends!" Phoenix wheeled around abruptly and, much to his surprise, Klavier Gavin stood in front of him. Upon seeing his face, the Euro-Prosecutor winced. "Ah! Herr Wright, I see… sorry to bother you."

"It's fine, Mr. Gavin. Don't worry about it. Say, would you just like to sit down and talk?" Phoenix offered with a grin. The prosecutor appeared hesitant, before nodding.

"Sure, Herr Wright. I'd like that."

The former attorney strode over to a nearby table, sitting down. The prosecutor followed suite sitting down.

"Sooooo, Prosecutor Gavin… how's prosecuting been?" The former attorney spoke awkwardly in an attempt to break the silence.

"It's been lovely… how've you been since your disbarment?" The prosecutor asked in an attempt to make conversation. "Ach! Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up-."

"Don't worry about it, Prosecutor Gavin… I know it's not your fault that I was disbarred… and I know that you still think that I forged evidence…" the former attorney spoke in a low voice. The prosecutor smiled, snapping his fingers.

"I know that you're the only one who could've forged the evidence…" the rockstar prosecutor spoke, giving the attorney a glare of mistrust all while wearing a smirk. However, the poker player had other concerns.

Five Psyche-Locks wrapped themselves around the teenage prosecutor's heart. The chains tightened. Phoenix's eyes widened.

"You don't truly believe that, do you?" Phoenix probed, to which the prosecutor began to sweat nervously. "You know that someone else is the forger; you just want to believe it's me."

"Ach!" Klavier cried out, wincing. "H-how did you know?" The prosecutor asked, to which Phoenix lifted up the magatama.

"You may think I'm crazy, but have you ever heard of the Kurain Channeling Technique?" Phoenix asked, to which the prosecutor promptly nodded.

"Ja. After your disbarment, I looked into your cases. I found it hard to believe that someone with your reputation would forge evidence. Maya Fey was your former assistant, no?" The prosecutor asked, snapping his fingers. He adjusted his sunglasses with his free hand. "But what does that have to do with that stunning jewel?"

"This jewel tells me when someone is hiding a secret in their heart. The magatama is like a lie detector." The former attorney held out the jewel. "Place your finger on it." The prosecutor listened, placing a single finger on the jewel. "Now then… I'll tell a lie. I hated being a lawyer. It was a horrendous job."

Sure enough, Klavier reeled back upon seeing the locks, however, they faded instantly.

"H-Herr Wright! Wh-What on Earth were those?" Klavier asked worriedly. Phoenix lifted his head up.

"The locks around one's heart; the ones that hide secrets. However, if a lie means nothing, it won't show up on the magatama. But that's besides the point… I want to prove my innocence to you." Klavier's eyes widened. He grasped the gem in his palm before speaking.

"H-Herr Wright. D-Did you forge evidence for the trial of State vs. Shadi Enigmar?" Klavier asked nervously as beads of sweat dripped down his palm.

"I have never forged evidence, Mr. Gavin. I never could've and I definitely did NOT during that fateful trial." Phoenix spoke confidently. Surely enough, no Psyche-Locks popped up. Phoenix wasn't lying.

Klavier set the gem down on the table in front of Phoenix. The former attorney graciously took it back, slipping it into his pocket. The prosecutor remained silent for a moment before speaking.

"O-ok… perhaps it's about time I tell you the truth… I'm worried about my brother… Kristoph. Do you know him?" Klavier asked, to which the former attorney nodded. "He's been involved in some… unsavory rumors recently. He was the one who first alerted me of the forged evidence."

"You're worried that he might've been the one to forge the evidence." Phoenix spoke . The glimmerous prosecutor nodded.

"I-I don't know for sure… but I don't want to think so… and I really don't want to find out." Klavier said, turning away. His lip began to quiver. "Excuse me, Herr Wright." The prosecutor hurriedly stood up before sprinting out of the club.

The attorney made no move to halt the boy. He only glanced at the doorway before walking back to the piano. He began to place his fingers on the keys, once again enveloping the room in a cacophony of missed notes and horrendous noises.

* * *

**9:30 P.M. ~ Wright Talent Agency **

Trucy flicked on the lights in the room, glancing at the couch. Maya Fey stood beside her. They both gazed at the unconscious Pearl Fey.

"Yup. Pearly's out." Maya said hurriedly. "I didn't even realize! I was just so focused on the episode!" The medium stepped behind the couch, flipping the younger medium's legs onto the couch before covering her with the blanket that had fallen off the couch.

"Hey Miss Maya?" Trucy asked the older spirit medium, prompting her to look up to see the magician. "Are you really… daddy's… well, as Pearly put it, 'Special someone'?" Trucy asked. The older medium spluttered.

"Well, I mean, it's not like we're together… we're just good friends and all, y'know?!" She spoke hurriedly while wearing a crimson blush on her cheeks. Trucy smirked widely before pointing.

"Well… that confirms it!" Trucy yelled, her loud voice piercing the air. "Pearly! Show me the photo!"

Pearl immediately sat up while brandishing a Polaroid camera that had a freshly printed photo. Upon looking at it, a wide grin crossed Trucy's face. She turned it around to reveal a photo of Maya wearing a crimson blush on her face.

"Y-you little..!" Maya spluttered, blushing furiously. The two children giggled, much to the older medium's chagrin. However, the medium attempted to compose herself. "How bout' we make a bet then!" Maya attempted. "A game of Monopoly! If I win, I get to keep that photo. And if you win…."

Trucy howled with laughter. Her lips curled into a wide grin.

"If we win, you have to give it to Daddy and tell him exactly where that photo came from." Trucy giggled. "You have to tell him that you were blushing about our question."

Maya swore under her breath. She slowly nodded, however. She lifted the Monopoly board from under the coach.

* * *

**10:00 P.M. ~ Borscht Bowl Club**

The discordant sound of the piano playing filled the halls of the Borscht Bowl Club. The already unhinged waitress, Olga Orly was somehow falling deeper into insanity thanks to Phoenix's attempt at playing the piano.

The Borscht Bowl Club was rarely occupied; an eccentric guest here, maybe a couple of old Russian men sitting in the corner complaining about the Borscht occasionally. Never a heavy workload.

So, you would understand one's shock at seeing a group of prosecutors at the Borscht Bowl Club.

Phoenix gaped upon seeing the group of prosecutors. They all wore jackets matching their typical color schemes. They all wore a golden scarf around their necks.

"Edgeworth-dono… I appreciate you taking us out for food, but why did you choose a frigid establishment such as this?" Simon spoke with reverence.

"Do not blame me, Prosecutor Blackquill. We were supposed to dine at to your bizarre Soba establishment." Edgeworth spoke, crossing his arms. "But-."

"Hold your tongue, Edgeworth-dono!" The prosecutor shouted. His hawk, Taka, perched atop his shoulder. "Did you just call the Whet Noodle a 'bizarre soba establishment'?" Simon hissed. His left eye shined for a moment.

"Yes… though I meant no insult, I stand by my word. The Whet Noodle is odd, even by our standards." Edgeworth spoke curtly, only to be met with a crack at his back.

"And what do you mean by that, Miles Edgeworth?!" The whip wielding prosecutor shouted, brandishing her whip for effect.

"Well, let's see here… a prosecutor wielding a whip… a swordsman who's deluded himself into believing himself Japanese…" Simon grumbled at his comment. "A rockstar prosecutor… and a Janitor who has deluded himself into thinking that he was invited!" Edgeworth yelled the last bit, thrusting his finger in the face of Winston Payne.

He scurried off, whimpering.

"Anyhow, we've fallen off topic. Prosecutor Gavin insisted we come here no less than an hour ago. Though I never expected that you'd have taste as eccentric as Blackquill." Klavier smirked, lifting his finger beside his face and snapping.

"Nein, Herr Frills. I eagerly begged for you to come here because I wanted to show you something… or rather, someone." He flipped his bangs.

"Please do not tell me you brought us here because this is Wright's workplace." Edgeworth said, much to the euro-rock prosecutor's shock.

"Phoenix Wright WORKS in this abysmal excuse of a restaurant!?" Franziska yelled, her face portraying an absolute look of disgust.

"It's not so bad when you get used to it." Phoenix said, holding a finger to his chin, causing Franziska to jump. The maroon prosecutor let out a laugh.

"If you've grown accustomed to working in this pit, then, for your sake, I fear your return to the courtroom." Edgeworth said with a grin.

"Alright, you caught me red-handed." Phoenix said, turning his head to hide his eyes. However, he wore a smirk. "I've got an undefeated Poker win streak. That's about the best part of this job. Maybe want to try your hand at destroying that record?" Franziska practically jumped.

"Yes. I think I'd like to end your win streak. You did destroy my Courtroom win streak after all." Franziska said with a smirk.

"Franziska…" Edgeworth warned, causing her to blush furiously.

"Which I no longer care about! Happy, Miles Edgeworth?" Franziska asked with a glare.

"Very. But, Franziska, are you sure you want to go against someone who hasn't lost a game of Poker?" Edgeworth remarked, to which the prodigy prosecutor laughed.

"Oh please, all of his opponents were most likely too drunk to stand up, let alone play Poker!" Phoenix smirked widely.

"Whatever you want, Ms. von Karma."

"Mind if we spectate, Herr Wright?" Klavier asked, to which the former attorney nodded. The rest of the prosecutors crowded around the table, watching intently.

* * *

**11:00 P.M. ~ Wright Talent Agency**

The game was over once Trucy had Boardwalk and Park Place. Not only that, but Pearl had monopolized everything between "Go" and "Jail." By game's end, Maya was $4000 in debt. Pearl and Trucy both giggled while wearing cheeky smirks.

"Now, in the morning, you have to show the photo to him and explain why you were blushing…." Trucy said with a grin.

"W-wait! Can we do best out of three? If I win two more games of Monopoly, can we just keep the photo a secret?" Maya begged. The two girls smiled widely.

"Ok, sure!" Trucy chirped. "We're still going to win!"

"Come on, Mystic Maya!" Pearl shouted, pulling up her sleeve. "You can't keep denying your feelings for Mr. Nick! This isn't healthy!" The medium glared at her little cousin with a red hot blush on her face.

"Monopoly!" She yelled, puffing her cheeks out. "We'll see about that after Monopoly!" She glared at the board with a fiery determination, as if her very life was dependent on the outcome of the game. At the very least, she could save herself from a whole bunch of embarrassment.

* * *

**January 18, 2020, 12:00 A.M. ~ Borscht Bowl Club **

Franziska smashed her fist against the table repeatedly, all while gritting her teeth. She gave the former attorney a death glare.

Franziska had entirely useless cards. She had a 5, 2, 6, and an 8. Phoenix, however, had a royal flush. Franziska glared at the cards.

"Anyone else wanna try beating me at Poker?" Phoenix questioned, to which no one responded. Blackquill snorted.

"Unlike you, Wright-dono, we at the Prosecutor's Office actually have taste." Blackquill crossed his arms. "Take, for example, Edgeworth-dono. While he may enjoy Filthy American Cartoons, he at least marginally understands the eastern art of chess." Edgeworth crossed his arms.

"Prosecutor Blackquill, you've spent the past several weeks claiming that my skills in chess are not up to par. However, we shall see if you truly exceed my skills in chess." The Prosecutor brandished a portable chess board before setting it down on the table.

"A challenge, Edgeworth-dono?" Simon questioned. "Very well. I shall rise to your provocation!"

Edgeworth unfurled the chess board and began setting up the white pieces. Blackquill joined him, grabbing the black pieces and arranging them in order. The stage was set.

"Now, Prosecutor Blackquill, are you certain that you wouldn't like the first move?" Edgeworth confirmed, prompting the twisted samurai to smirk.

"Heh. Perhaps it would be best if you had the advantage; simply so I can truly and confidently say that my skills exceed your own." Blackquill remarked with a smirk.

"I wouldn't allow your ego to overinflate." Edgeworth responded with a smirk. He gripped a pawn and nudged it one space forward. "Your move, Prosecutor Blackquill."

* * *

**12:30 A.M. ~ Wright Talent Agency **

A large pile of 500's sat in front of Maya. The bills all sat in a messy stack, skewed across the table. The final score was 2-1; Maya Fey had won by a landslide.

"Now, Pearly, Trucy, come on, pay up!" She yelled with a toothy grin. Trucy grimaced, but reluctantly handed her the photo. Maya wore a wide, almost sadistic grin. "HAHAHAHA! I'm free!"

"Ummm… Mystic Maya, are you ok?" Pearl asked. Maya blinked before chuckling normally.

"Sorry Pearly. So, what now? It's only 12:30!" Maya said, which got the two young girls grinning once again. "The Steel Samurai?" She probed, to which Trucy jumped.

"Yes! You still haven't shown me Episode 324!" Trucy declared. Pearl placed her hands on her face, beginning to blush.

"Oh, I love that episode… the ending is so heartwarming… it reminds me of Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick." the prodigy Spirit Medium gushed.

"Here we are!" Maya yelled, pulling out a stack of DVDs from under Phoenix's desk. She extracted one from the pile and slipped the DVD into the DVD player. The repeated banging of the taiko drums filled the air before the melody joined in. The Steel Samurai's theme kicked off the episode, hyping them all up. The three stared into the screen with anticipation.

* * *

**1:00 A.M. ~ Borscht Bowl Club **

"Heh. Checkmate." Edgeworth said with a wide grin. Blackquill slammed his hands into the table in utter disbelief as he stared at the chess board. Edgeworth was only missing a few pawns and a Bishop. Meanwhile, Blackquill had lost all but his king. Blackquill sat up in his chair and crossed his arms. He bowed his head.

"Edgeworth-dono… I lost miserably…." The Samurai Prosecutor unsheathed his katana and set it down on the table. "You are the master of chess. My eyes have been opened and I have been humbled."

"Hold your head high, Prosecutor Blackquill. You are a prosecutor." Edgeworth declared, prompting the younger prosecutor to look up in shock. "You may admit defeat, but never lower yourself as such. You musn't."

A wide smirk creeped onto Prosecutor Blackquill's face. He nodded.

"Thank you, Edgeworth-dono!" He said cheerfully. Over to the side, Franziska, Klavier, and Phoenix all observed the scene carefully.

"So, do you prosecutors have some kind of… code of honor? Why are you all always so dramatic?" Phoenix asked.

"That's rich coming from you, Phoenix Wright." Franziska curtly said. "Considering you always preach about how 'being a defense attorney is about finding the truth'."

"Point taken." He said, crossing his arms.

"Herr Wright, I must apologize. I, too, believe in finding the truth. I know that you are innocent now, however, there is little I can do to undo my actions." Klavier paused, looking at the ground solemnly.

"Prosecutor Gavin, you were just doing your job… don't worry about it… I know that I'll return one day… but I also believe that this part of my life is important. I never would've met Trucy if I hadn't been disbarred." Phoenix said, closing his eyes. He wore a smirk.

"You really do sound like a father, don't you, Wright?" Edgeworth said as he and Blackquill joined the group. "But, I mean, that's to be expected from a father"

"Protect you daughter with your life, Wright-dono!" Blackquill shouted suddenly, much to the surprise of everyone there. "I, while not a father myself, have… a daughter figure. I would certainly give my life if it meant protecting her."

"I'd give my life ten times over if it meant protecting Trucy." Phoenix said, tightening his fists. Blackquill smirked in response to this.

"Interesting…" Blackquill quickly replied, but didn't speak further. There was a silence in the room for a minute, before Edgeworth piped up.

"Well, as much as I wish not to, it appears as though we must leave. Crime doesn't take a break during weekends, and neither do prosecutors. Farewell, Wright." Edgeworth said awkwardly, before turning away. The rest of the prosecutors hurriedly followed him.

Phoenix turned away, returning to his seat on the piano. A fond grin crept onto his face as he began to play the piano. The cacophonous music came back once again, much to the chagrin of the "waitress", Olga Orly.

"And this is what I get for wanting your weird friends to leave... turn off your goddamn music!" Olga yelled at Phoenix. Her face wrinkled furiously. Phoenix shook his head, but didn't object. He shut the piano and opted to open his Nokia and send a text.

* * *

**1:15 A.M. ~ Wright Talent Agency**

The buzz of Maya's cellphone went unheard. The only thing that was heard were the battle cries of the Steel Samurai and Evil Magistrate.

"Will the Steel Samurai win against the evil magistrate? Find out next week on: The Steel Samurai: Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo!" The theme song came to a close, marking the second episode that they had managed to watch.

Maya attempted to stand up, but stopped when she found both Trucy and Pearl leaning on her shoulders. They eyes were shut tight, their soft breathing being the only sound in the air. Pearl's lips were pursed while Trucy's jaw held slightly agape. Maya slowly got up, making sure to support their heads. She gently lowered their heads onto two pillows and sat up.

She stepped away from them and shut off the TV. She walked away from the couch and found her cellphone in her pocket. Her eyes scanned Phoenix's messages.

"Please tell me Trucy is asleep." Was the first.

"Are you asleep?" Was the next.

"I hope you all are. Sleep well… tomorrow is Trucy's birthday, and I want to surprise her… it'll be her first birthday with me and I want to make it special."

"I'll make her breakfast in bed at 8:00 and I want her to be awake… she's not really a morning person. I just want tomorrow to be special for her."

A pang of guilt stabbed Maya in the chest. She had slightly hindered Phoenix's plans for a little girl who had gone through too much pain. He had to let Trucy sleep in. She quickly typed up another text.

"Can you do it at ten instead?" Sent. Phoenix began typing a response.

"Why?" Sent.

"She kind of… just went to sleep." Sent.

"... sure."

The conversation ended there. Neither Phoenix nor Maya typed anything else. Maya found her bed and collapsed onto the sheets.

* * *

**7:15 A.M. ~ Outside of the Borscht Bowl Club **

The Borscht Bowl Club had emptied out completely. Olga Orly had abandoned him halfway through their shift. Phoenix locked the doors before stepping out into the morning air. The sun began to rise above the horizon. Streaks of red and orange light clashed with the natural blue of the sky, creating a marvelous mix of color. The colorful light pervaded through the city, basking it in an enchanting purple glow.

Phoenix biked through the glow, hurriedly finding his way back to the Wright Talent Agency. He locked his bike into it's rack and stepped into the office. He was greeted by quite the sight.

Trucy was hanging off of the couch. Her legs were on the cushion while her head sat on the ground. Her mouth was held open and a small puddle of saliva sat beneath her cheek. Pearl was curled into a ball. Phoenix smiled fondly before walking to his bedroom. He grabbed a notebook off of his nightstand and began scribbling.

"Piano suspects Brother. Brother was the one who tipped him off. Find proof of his involvement in forgery. Track down forgers in LA." He shut the notebook abruptly and set it down on his nightstand. Research could wait. Special dates deserved special celebration, and that meant setting aside work.

He stepped into the kitchen and began scouring the web for a cake recipe.

* * *

**A/N: That was an interesting chapter to write. These characters are fun to write and the interactions between them are extremely enjoyable, but tricky to write, especially for an anti-social nerd like me. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Cheers, **

**Muhammad Sban**


	10. Chapter 10

**February 14, 2020 ~ GYAXA Space Center ~ Robotics Lab**

Metis Cykes held an incredibly unique position. A very obscure position on a very famous project. Most people had never even heard of her. Nobody focused on the designer of the groundbreaking technology. Not to say that Metis was ungrateful, no, quite the opposite. She enjoyed her position of obscurity. Not to mention her… interesting hobby.

Metis was a woman of the soul. She believed that emotions meant everything and that without them, humanity would cease to exist. She had a habit of trying to predict and decipher other people's emotions. Many considered her to be a bizarre human being; just a tiny bit of a freak.

So, it came at great surprise when a prosecutor from the LA Prosecutor's Office came to her, begging on his knees.

Aura Blackquill received as much shock upon seeing her little brother on his knees, pleading with the psychologist.

_You can take Simon away from Anime, but you can't take the Anime away from Simon. _She sighed deeply.

"Hey Weeb, why didn't you tell me you were coming today?" Aura yelled at her younger brother.

"My apologies, Onii-ch-, I mean, Aura, I simply felt a desire to show myself before her." He turned back to the psychologist who had been stunned silent. "Please teach me, Ms. Cykes! I believe that psychology can be used in the courtroom!"

"Well, S-Simon, I-I don't know if I'm u-up to the task of being a teacher…" she stuttered nervously. "B-But, I mean, wh-who knows, maybe I can-." She was cut off by Aura.

"Simon, I'm not going to let you guilt her into teaching you. As your older sister, I'm telling you, please don't take this further." Simon grit his teeth.

"Come on Aura-ch-, my dear sister." He said, cutting himself off. "I'm certain that Cykes-sensei is more than up to the task."

"Come on, weeb! I thought you'd grown out of your whole Japanese phase!" Aura yelled.

"Wait, Simon… are you interested in Japanese culture?" Metis asked, causing Simon to perk up even further. She pointed to the mask sitting on the wall. For the first time that encounter, she wore a grin. "Do you know the origin of that mask?" Prosecutor Blackquill nodded, matching her grin.

"Of course! It's a replica of the mask that the great samurai, Karuma Asògi once wore. The founder of the Asògi Clan wore the mask to disguise his identity whenever he assassinated the corrupt Japanese officials of the era! The mask is believed to have been passed onto the last Asògi, Kazuma's dear friend. It's current whereabouts are unknown." he declared loudly, causing Metis's smile to widen. Aura's expression grew shocked.

"Impressive… Well, Simon, how about this, I… I'll think about taking you in as a pupil. But, I need some time. Can you come back… next week? I'm working on a little project right now." She spoke, much calmer than before. Simon bowed respectfully.

"Of course… whatever you wish from me." He said before walking out of the room. As soon as she was certain he was out of earshot, she spoke.

"Hey Aura, why didn't you tell me your brother was such an interesting person? I think Athena might enjoy him."

"Yeah… maybe."

* * *

**Same Day, 9:00 P.M. ~ Prosecutor's Office ~ Room 1210 ~ Chief Prosecutor's Office**

"The Prosecutor's Office will not concern themselves with such an unrelated affair!" The Chief Prosecutor scolded. He slammed his fist down, glaring at the prosecutor who dared to question his authority.

Miles Edgeworth sat in front of him calmly. He breathed deeply before speaking.

"Sir, I implore you to reconsider. During that case several months ago, we figured out that they were planning an attack on the space center. Now, even after they received a phone call threat, you still don't want to investigate it?"

"The police security is incredibly tight, Mr. Edgeworth. There are no infiltration points.. Not to mention, the Prosecutor's Office is irrelevant to all of this."

"I beg to differ. In the letter that we found in that case, Simon Blackquill was mentioned. A Prosecutor — one of our own — was supposed to be set up for murder! We must protect ou-."

"Mr. Edgeworth, I must ask, where is this letter right now? It was never registered as evidence. No one besides you, Ms. Faraday, Detective Gumshoe and Ms. von Karma confirmed they contents of the letter." The Chief Prosecutor jeered. "Perhaps you should stop paying a visit to my office every single day. I'm a busy man! Leave!" He waved his hand.

"Tsk." Edgeworth abruptly stood up and walked out of the office. He hurried down the hallway back to his office and entered the room.

"Curses!" He cried out. His face curled into an enraged expression. His eyes were darkened in shadow. He maintained his expression as he sat himself down on his chair.

He held his hand to his forehead in an attempt to calm himself. He grit his teeth. He grabbed a pen and began to scribble down his thoughts onto a random document. As he wrote, his mind began to cool off.

As if to break the peace of mind that was coming to him, Larry Butz burst the door to his office open. With a single jump, he landed just in front of the Prosecutor's Desk. How that man managed to jump so far, Edgeworth would never understand.

"Hey Edgey!" Larry yelled out. Edgeworth winced. _Fate truly doesn't wish joy upon me. I now have to deal with this bumbling excuse of a human being on top of the stress of this case. _

"What do you want, Larry?" He hissed at the artist.

"C'mon Edgey, don't be like that!" Larry complained, to which Edgeworth grit his teeth.

"Well, Larry, me "being like that" is the only thing stopping me from jumping across my desk and strangling you to death myself, so I'd be careful what you wish for." He snidely commented, flashing his friend a death glare.

"Edgey, what's up with you today! Why are you so cold! It's not even winter, so how come your heart's turned to sh-."

"Larry, I apologize, but can you please tell me what you need? I've had a rough day, and I would not like to make it worse." Edgeworth said in an attempt to calm himself down.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot." Larry said. Edgeworth bit back a remark, and listened. "I need help with a tiny little job…. it involves my girlfriend. I'm pretty sure she's cheating on me, but I want you to help me spy on her tonigh-."

"Ok, Larry, did you genuinely believe that I'd go along with a plan to stalk your girlfriend? Did you forget that I have a geriatric stalker myself? I'd rather not fall to the level of those people. Honestly, you'd probably have more of a chance asking Franziska, and that seriously says something."

"Ok, thanks for the advice, Edgey!" Larry said, sprinting out of the doorway down to the elevator. Edgeworth just sat still, gobsmacked. _I didn't mean to actually ask her, you bumbling buffoon! _

He stood up and sprinted to the stairwell. _He may truly be the most bothersome, troublesome friend ever, but I don't want to see him meet his end! _

He grimaced upon realizing that his friend had already descended a floor. Edgeworth returned back to his office, awaiting the imminent sounds of pain that would come from the floor beneath.

"Why would I partake in your foolishly foolish plan?!" Franziska's sharp voice pierced through the ceiling, alerting Edgeworth that Larry had already opened the door to his death. He promptly heard the sound of a whip several times.

He sighed. _Why is that man completely unaware of all society around him… I swear, even I have more social acuity than that bumbling excuse of a man. _

The door to his office slammed open suddenly, a furious Franziska lifting an unconscious Larry by the collar. Edgeworth sighed.

"Miles Edgeworth, he's finally confessed to being a creepy stalker! Surely, there's some charge that we can put him away for!" Franziska declared, tossing the artist onto the ground. Edgeworth shook his head.

"Unfortunately, it's not on record. Seems like this bumbling buffoon escapes from punishment once more." Edgeworth sighed. "Y'know, many a witness have come to me, asking if I could arrest you for whipping them into submission. Perhaps you should consider a different metho-." He was cut off by her whip slashing across his torso.

"What were you expecting, Miles Edgeworth?" She said lightheartedly. Edgeworth chuckled.

"Well, I was hoping that perhaps my dear sister grew a bit more outside of the courtroom." He mused. He only chuckled as the inevitable hit came from Franziska. Though instead of seeing an angered face, he saw her usual confident expression, yet somewhat tainted by sadness.

"T-trust me, Miles Edgeworth, I've tried." She said. Edgeworth's expression softened.

"Franziska…" he held out a hand. "I can help you take the first step. I'll keep it in my desk drawer." He offered. She gave him a sympathetic glance before tossing it into his grasp. He opened the desk drawer and tossed the whip into it before hurriedly locking it, as if he were trying to seal the Devil himself away. "Next time that excuse of a man shows up to your office, perhaps it would be best to attempt a verbal approach?" He offered.

"Baby steps, Miles Edgeworth. Baby steps." She said while wearing a smirk.

* * *

_**Matchmaker, Matchmaker**_

_**Make me a match, **_

_**Find me a find, **_

_**Catch me a catch, **_

_**Matchmaker, Matchmaker**_

_**Look through your book, **_

_**And make me a perfect match! **_

_**Matchmaker, Matchmaker**_

_**I'll bring the veil,**_

_**You bring the groom, **_

_**Slender and pale, **_

_**Bring me a ring for I'm longing to be, **_

_**The envy of all I see!**_

* * *

**Same Day Similar Time ~ Room 306 ~ Prosecutor Klavier Gavin's Office**

Klavier Gavin strummed his guitar to the tune of an old song, careful not to make too much noise, lest "Herr Weeaboo" come in and snap his guitar's strings again.

The rookie prosecutor's phone began to ring. One of his singles, "Guilty Love" filled the air. Resisting the urge to play along with his guitar, he pulled it out and accepted.

"Hey pal!" Klavier's face brightened.

"Guten tag, Herr Gumshoe. To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call to?" He playfully remarked.

"To who, actually! We got a new detective over here at the precinct. She's really been working with us for a while now, but now it's official! We've assigned her to be your detective. She'll be at your office in a few minutes!" Klavier could practically hear Gumshoe's cheery grin through the phone.

"Ah, what is this new Fraulein like?" Klavier asked.

"She's usually a cheery person, but uhh, recently she's been going through a bit of a rough patch. Mr. Edgeworth told me that she may resent you…. Because of Mr. Wright…" Klavier winced.

"Danke, Herr Gumshoe. I'll keep that in mind when speaking to her."

"She's super reliable, trust me pal! Probably more than me!" He chuckled out. Klavier sighed in exasperation. _You always know __**exactly**_ _what to say, don't you Herr Gumshoe? _

"Ja. I'll see you soon, Herr Gumshoe. Auf Wiedersehen!"

"See ya around, pal!" The phone clicked. Klavier placed it back in his pocket. His grin returned before he sat down and began strumming the guitar again.

He began tapping his foot in tune with his playing. However, as soon as he had a good rhythm going, the door was opened. Klavier lifted his hands off of the guitar and gazed intently at the figure in the doorway.

Ema Skye stepped into the room's light. She gave the prosecutor a glare. Klavier smiled suavely, eliciting a groan from the female detective.

"A pleasure to meet you, Fraulein Detective. I-." He was cut off abruptly by the aspiring Forensic Investigator.

"Unfortunately, I can't say the same about you, **fop! **And by the way, my name is Ema Skye, not 'Fraulein Detective'!" She yelled out, angrily. Klavier held a smile on his face.

"Such hostility, Fraulein." He remarked, causing Ema's face to turn bright red.

"YOU'RE A GLIMMEROUS FOP!" She yelled out. Klavier chuckled.

"I've been informed that you resent me because I had a hand in Herr Wright's disbarment, no?" Klavier asked, cutting straight to the point. She nodded furiously.

"Well whoever told you that hit a bullseye! There's no way Mr. Wright would ever forge evidence!" Ema said. Klavier chuckled again.

"I had barely heard of the man beforehand. I had only heard that he was a defense attorney with a win streak. When I received the tip that he forged evidence, I simply thought it explained his record." Klavier finished.

"That's not it, though. When the Judge announced that the defendant would be declared guilty, you were GLOATING! You didn't care about justice, you just wanted to take down an Ace Attorney!" Ema remarked, flashing the prosecutor an ice glare, a technique she had picked up from her sister.

"Fraulein, I was unwise at the time. I was immatu-."

"It hasn't even been a year yet! I doubt that you've changed that much. So, to add onto the fact that you're a glimmerous fop, you also caused Mr. Wright's disbarment." Ema declared. Klavier sighed.

"I hope that I can change your opinion of me, **Ema**. I look forward to working with you." Klavier gave her a gentle smile. "Take the rest of the day off. We can begin work together tomorrow." The rockstar prosecutor turned around and returned to his office chair. He picked up his guitar and began to strum a few notes.

Ema left the room. _What a fop! Seriously, how can anyone stand the guy?_

Her mind flashbacked to Prosecutor Edgeworth's words. "Even if he caused Wright's disbarment, please give him the benefit of the doubt. I trust him as a prosecutor."

She scoffed. _I trust Mr. Edgeworth, but he must've made a mistake. I mean, he's still human, albeit a pretty great one. If only they let me work with him…_

* * *

**Same Day, Similar Time ~ Borscht Bowl Club **

"So Kristoph, how was your case today?" Phoenix said in an attempt to make small talk. The Coolest Defense in the West smiled gleefully.

"It was lovely. A poisoning case. This may seem a bit dark, however I've always had an odd affinity for poisoning cases. Discovering the true culprit becomes an infinitely harder task, and false convictions are far more likely." He smirked widely.

"Interesting. Did you get a Not Guilty verdict?" Phoenix questioned. Kristoph smiled.

"But of course. The defendant was clearly innocent, and anyone with an intelligence above that of the foolish judge could clearly see the false charges from a mile away." Phoenix almost shivered. His words were spoken with warmth, and yet, the words themselves were so cold.

"Well, I'm glad an innocent guy got off. Oh, by the way, Kristoph, how's your brother been?" Phoenix asked genuinely. Kristoph shook his head.

"The boy's got himself a new detective who he's 'head over heels' for." Kristoph said, making his air quotes very clear. Phoenix chuckled.

"It's Ema Skye, isn't it? Oh, if so, he's going to be in for a major heartbreak." Phoenix chuckled. Upon noticing Kristoph's skeptical look, he continued talking. "Oh, she just failed her Forensics exam and is now being a detective as she studies. She's not in the greatest of moods, as expected." Kristoph shook his head.

"It is none but her own fault that she failed."

"She aced the practical portion, actually. She's been helping around at the police station for years now. But uhh, she could barely keep her mouth shut during the written portion, causing it to be invalidated. In the end, that caused her to fail." Phoenix explained. "Maybe you should tell your brother of this little tidbit to spare him from some heartbreak."

"I doubt it will discourage him. He'll see it as a challenge. He believes that 'he must capture the heart of every Fraulein out there'!" He said in an over-the-top impersonation of his brother. He chuckled. "I kid, Wright, I kid. Though if she is really that cold, I'm certain that Klavier will be flirtatious."

"So he really is a rockin' pretty boy, huh?" Phoenix asked.

"Klavier may be a garish man child, but he is my brother." He sighed. "I taught him how to play guitar. Then, he goes on to play rock. I teach him about being a defense attorney, and he decides to become a prosecutor. It seems as though he seeks to be the complete antithesis to me." Phoenix chuckled inwardly. _Knowing you, that's definitely not a bad thing. _

"Hmm.. weird. Though, he clearly looks up to you. Even if he has a bizarre way of showing that." Kristoph stood up.

"I enjoy our little chats, Wright, but I must be off. I need to get a good night's sleep, as I have a big case tomorrow. Goodbye." He smiled as he walked away from the Borscht Bowl Club. He slipped his feet into the car and shut the door. He gripped the steering wheel, tensing his hands. The devil himself popped out of his knuckles.

His face betrayed no emotion. He pulled his car out of it's spot and gently tapped the gas.

* * *

_**Chava!**_

_**I found him, **_

_**Won't you be a lucky bride!**_

_**He's handsome, **_

_**He's tall!**_

_**...that is from side to side, **_

_**But he's a nice man, **_

_**a good catch, right? **_

_**Right! **_

_**You heard he has a temper!**_

_**He'll beat you every night!**_

_**But only when he's sober!**_

_**So you're alright!**_

* * *

**Borscht Bowl Club**

Phoenix sung quietly, not really loud enough for anyone to properly pick up his lyrics. Kristoph's presence always reminded the Fallen Attorney of **her. **Dahlia Hawthorne. The cold, merciless, manipulative **creature **that Phoenix had the displeasure of calling his first love.

He hadn't gotten lucky, to say the least. She may not physically torture him, but her cold, sadistic embrace was felt every night. She may have been banished to whatever hell awaits the spirits of the damned, but she still haunted her thoughts.

Even if he figured out that Iris had been the one he spent months with, he could never erase the thought of Dahlia. He hadn't noticed any difference between the twins.

Kristoph held the same internal desire for suffering that Dahlia craved, however, he was far more repressed. Still, it's existence was undeniable. Phoenix turned back to the piano and continued to play the song.

* * *

**Matchmaker, Matchmaker**

**Plan me no plans, **

**I'm in no rush, **

**Maybe I've learned, **

**Playing with matches, **

**A girl can get burned…**

**So...**

**Bring me no ring! **

**Groom me no groom! **

**Find me no find! **

**Catch me no catch! **

**Unless he's a match-less match!**

* * *

Phoenix lifted his fingers off of the piano. Spending a lot of time sitting around at a club left a lot of time to kill. Learning the piano was a hobby that he didn't take much joy in, but alas, it was what he had.

"Your playing was beautiful, Mr. Nick." Phoenix turned his head to find Pearl Fey sitting at a nearby table. She, in lieu of her usual acolyte robes, donned a more casual outfit in the form of a pair of jeans and a hoodie.

"Hey Pearls! I didn't know you were coming down to the city this weekend." Phoenix sat down at the table beside her.

"So, Mr. Nick, what was the song you were just singing? It was beautiful…" the young girl placed her hands on her cheeks while wearing blush. The ex-Attorney laughed.

"It's a song from an old musical. I actually performed it back in high school." Phoenix laughed nostalgically, gazing off into the distance. "Larry would never memorize his lines, and we'd all beat him up about it. One time, we came into practice and found the entire set knocked down because of him!" Pearl giggled.

"If I did that play, I'd want to be the matchmaker!"

"You already play the part well, Pearls."

"So you admit that you're meant for Mystic Maya!" Pearl declared, grinning widely. Phoenix leaned over, an exasperated bead of sweat trickling down his chin.

"Th-that's not what I mean!"

"Come on, Mr. Nick! You've kept her waiting for four years! Just try it!" Pearl pleaded angrily. The ex-lawyer placed a hand on her head.

"I-it's harder for me, Pearls. I, more than anyone, would love to give Trucy a mom, but… it's not going to be easy for me to go into another relationship." He slumped over, grabbing a bottle of grape juice. He popped the cap off and took a massive swig. "I… just need some time, Pearls."

The young spirit medium reached under the chair and grabbed a bottle of grape juice. She mirrored Phoenix's actions, popping the cap off.

"I… I understand, Mr. Nick. But, I think that if you don't push yourself, you won't be able to bring yourself to pursue anyone ever again. Take care of your mental health, ok?" She bowed her head respectfully. He ruffled her hair.

"You're a good kid, Pearls. You and Trucy both." He pulled her into a hug, which she happily reciprocated. "My shift's just about over. Once I'm done, do you wanna hang out with Trucy?"

"I can run back right now if you want." She offered.

"By the way, I never asked you, but how do you muster up such strength?"

"It's the power of you and Maya's love, Mr. Nick!" She declared, placing her hands on her cheeks.

"I'm not going to get a straight answer out of you… we can _walk _back later, if that's alright with you." Phoenix smiled honestly. Pearl nodded earnestly, holding out the bottle of juice. He clinked his bottle against hers and took another swig.

* * *

**Later that Night ~ Wright Talent Agency**

As Phoenix and Maya caught up on the previous week, Pearl and Trucy sat off in the corner.

"We need to make a plan, Trucy. But it can't be like anything we've tried yet.. it needs to be bigger." The two locked eyes.

"Daddy's suffering.. I know that this will help him. So, what's the plan?" She smiled at her last sentence.

"Let's see here…."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter down! This chapter was my first actual time experimenting with mixing a song with a story. Fiddler on the Roof is one of my favorite musicals, and I loved writing this chapter. I started with the idea of this song, and I immediately thought of Pearl. I wanted to start working on another major arc with our favorite disbarred lawyer and his spirit medium assistant. **

**Though, on that note, I've got some good news. In the summary of this fic, it says that there will be "Maybe eventual Phaya. Haven't decided yet." **

**Well, I'm glad to say that I've decided. **

**Going forward, I want to go for a few major arcs in this story. I want to develop Simon and Metis a bit and I want to connect Klavier, Ema, and the Prosecutor's Office to the space center. I have quite a few plans for the year of 2020 that I hope you will all enjoy! With that, Happy Valentine's Day! **

**Cheers, **

**Muhammad Sban **


	11. Chapter 11

**March 10, 2020, ~ GYAXA Space Center**

"Good afternoon, Ms. Cykes."

The black and white-clad prosecutor spoke curtly and respectfully. He held his head down. And though it was done out of respect, their height difference made him tower over her. It frightened her.

"G-Good afternoon, Simon." She responded calmly, well, as calmly as one can when faced with someone wearing nothing but monochrome colors standing above them.

"Have you had sufficient time to think about teaching me? I can give you another few weeks if you want."

"Oh yeah! I, erm, after much thought… I've decided to… 'take you under my wing'?" She sputtered out. _I haven't thought about this at all… but I can't disappoint the kid… AARGH, it's fine, Métis, it's fine. You're working on sending people to __**space. **__A __**tiny **__bit of socializing shouldn't be what kills you! _

"Thank you, Cykes-sensei!... Do you mind if I call you that?" He asked, to which her face lit up.

"Oh, I'm honored! Sensei is a very kind honorific." She smiled brightly. "I think your love of Japanese culture is an endearing trait. And every time you say a Japanese word or talk about the culture, I feel a sudden jump in your joy levels."

"Joy levels?"

"Oh, sorry, you probably think I'm a little weird, I-I can hear other people's emotions in their voices…." She twirled a star-shaped earring in her hands. Simon's eyes lit up.

"That's precisely why I think analytical psychology can help in the courtroom! If some witnesses may have tight lips or some kind of trauma, then I could try to pull the information from them." He wore a soft smile. Métis continued twirling her earring.

"That may be dipping a bit into manipulative psychology, but I love your enthusiasm. Alright, Simon, this psychologist promises to teach you everything I know!" She flashed a peace sign. The prosecutor relaxed.

"I won't disappoint you, Cykes-sensei!"

* * *

**March 14, 2020 ~ Room 1202 of the Prosecutor's Office**

"Alright, so allow me to get this straight…." Edgeworth held his fingers against his forehead while resting his elbows on his desk. He gazed forward, locking eyes with the two young women in front of him. "You want me to help push together my former courtroom rival and his assistant, correct?"

"You're always so great at arguing in court, Mr. Edgeworth!" Pearl proclaimed, rolling up her sleeve. "I just thought you would help out."

"Oh yes…. *ahem*, I apologize, but I don't think that I can do that." Trucy opened her mouth wide to object, but Edgeworth held a hand out, silencing her.

"I'm truly sorry, I just don't want to interfere with them. Please understand. Those two may perhaps be the most **oblivious** pair, but I think that if we wait, they may eventually find it within to… court each other." Trucy's expression tightened.

"Come on, Uncle Edgeworth! Daddy's sad right now! Something's been bothering him that's keeping him from telling her his true feelings!" Trucy shouted out loud. "Don't you care about him?" She accused. The prosecutor reeled back.

"Well, o-of course I do, I simply believe that they can handle their emotions themselves. Th-they are adults after all."

"You're wrong, Mr. Edgeworth." Pearl said, closing her eyes pensively. "If we don't push them, they won't ever get together. Mr. Nick doesn't ever want another special someone." She opened her eyes and glared at the prosecutor.

Edgeworth crossed his arms, shutting his eyes. _Hmm. Wright is scared? Yes, that would make sense considering his past with… the literal __**devil. **__Ngh! I didn't realize it. _

He faced the two younger girls.

"I-I understand. Wright hasn't forgotten what happened completely. There's still damage that hasn't been repaired yet. Thus, I will lend you my full support." Edgeworth lowered his arms to his lap. The two beamed. "So, I have to ask you two… how do you plan on pulling this off?"

"We want to put them on trial!" Pearl declared forcefully, pulling up her sleeve. Trucy curled her hands into fists, readying them.

"We want you to be the prosecutor!" Edgeworth crossed his arms, wearing a confused expression. A bead of sweat trailed down his temple.

"Prosecute them, you say?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! They'll defend themselves against you! We even have a couple of witnesses!" Trucy smirked widely.

"We even got the kind, elderly judge to watch and give the final verdict," Pearl said with a gentle smile.

Edgeworth's eyes widened. _They enlisted the help of the Judge? Just how resolute are these two girls? Do they truly wish to push those two together that much? To the point of tracking down so many related parties just to hold a trial. At this point, it would truly be cruel for me to turn them down… but if their efforts are for naught, I'm holding you accountable, Wright._

"Very well. I will prosecute to the best of my ability. When and where do you plan on holding this trial?" Edgeworth held his arms out, wearing a smirk on his face.

"Next Saturday at the Agency." Trucy tightened her expression.

"Well then, I will see you then. Good luck." The two matched his grin before standing up and walking out of the room.

Edgeworth closed his eyes. _Wright and Maya… those two can't be completely ignorant of their own feelings… there's absolutely no way they're that dense. This will most likely be a battle to bring those emotions to light within themselves._

* * *

**March 21, 2020 ~ Wright Talent Agency**

Phoenix Wright let out a belly laugh as he stumbled into his office and landed on the couch. Maya Fey followed closely, plopping down beside him.

"I never thought that playing the **Soviet Anthem **on the piano would actually make those older Russian men stand up and salute you!" Phoenix chuckled. "Why did you come up with that? That's so... racist."

"I was right though, wasn't I!" She countered, to which he laughed.

"Fair enough!" The two sat upright on the couch. "The Borscht Bowl Club is full of odd characters. I don't regret bringing you along at all tonight! Especially since Kristoph wasn't there."

"See, I'm meant to be your assistant, even if you're a pianist at a seedy Russian place!"

"Anyone can see that, Ms. Fey."

The two jumped up in surprise and twisted their heads around to lock eyes with Miles Edgeworth.

"Sorry for letting myself in… Pearls and Trucy were insistent on it." He wore a smug grin on his face.

"Trucy and Pearls?"

"Indeed. Those two… they're the masterminds for what is about to ensue." Edgeworth crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. "Those two are schemers at heart."

"What's about to ensue?" Phoenix questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"My apologies for my tardiness, Mr. Edgeworth." The two shifted their focus to the man standing in the doorway. The Judge stood pensively, holding his gavel in his hand.

"Y-YOUR HONOR?" Maya spluttered out. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Oh, those adorable little girls of yours sought me out to preside over the trial." He said with a cute grin.

"The trial?" Phoenix asked, twitching his brow.

"I should've mentioned this earlier, but those two masterminds' scheming resulted in you two being put on trial." Edgeworth held a finger to his brow, smirking widely. "The prosecutor? Me. The witnesses will be unveiled as the trial goes on. The Judge is self-explanatory, and lastly, the defense and co-counsel… are you two." Edgeworth held his arms out before shaking his head smugly. "Any objections? If not, then the trial will begin as planne-."

"You'd be damned if I don't have an objection! What on Earth is this, Edgeworth?!" Phoenix asked, holding his arm out. "Knowing those two, I've got a pretty good guess, but why go this far? Why did you go along with it?"

"Hmph. I assure you, it wasn't done out of spite, but rather care and concern. I recognized their compelling argument and accepted their words, as you two should've done years ago." He crossed his arms. "But don't worry, I have every intention to make you accept their words tonight."

Phoenix glared at him for a moment, before turning back to Maya. A grin manifested itself on both their faces as the same thought crossed their mind.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to remind you why we were called the **Best Defense Duo on This Side of LA!**" He placed his hands on his hips, smirking widely. Edgeworth matched his grin.

* * *

**March 21, 2020, 12:00 A.M. ~ Police Department ~ Criminal Affairs Department**

Ema Skye munched through her bag of snackoos. And then another. The second round on her exam wouldn't be a piece of cake, but she'd be sure to ace it.

"Ah, Fraulein, I see you're still here, even at this hour."

"Oh, and what do I owe the displeasure to, Herr Fop?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Ach, Fraulein, my heart!" Klavier declared dramatically, gripping his chest tightly.

"Drop it, Fop, your pretty-boy charms won't work on me! I'm only dedicated to science! And that's why I need you to get out of my face for the second round of Ema Skye's Forensics Exam!" She proclaimed, her eyes sparkling.

"Ah, Fraulein, that's quite the shame. Such a beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't spend her days making sweet love to her science tools!" Klavier proclaimed, flipping his hair. Her face went bright red.

"You absolute… fop!" She cried out, snatching up a bag of her prized snackoos and unleashing a torrent of them onto the rookie prosecutor.

"I was simply teasing, Fraulein. Good luck on that test of yours…" he offered with a grin. The scientific detective took a moment to pause, munching on her snackoos.

"Really? You of all people wishing me luck? Is Mr. Womanizer Prosecutor really coming to terms with the fact that there's one woman who'll never fall for his 'charms'?" She grinned.

"Nein, Fraulein. I was merely wishing my favorite detective the best of luck on her test. And besides, even when you manage to ace the test, I'm certain you'll still be willing to assist me with your forensic expertise!" He grinned before striding out of the room.

"Damn fop…" she muttered, before flipping open her notebook.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, another one down! This was a fun one to Wright, and I'm rather proud of how this one came out. I hope you all enjoyed! Stay safe out there!**

**Cheers, **

**Muhammad Sban**


	12. Chapter 12

**Trial Day 1 ~ Court is Now in Session!**

The Judge hit his gavel onto the makeshift Judge bench that they had set up. In lieu of actual tables, Phoenix and Edgeworth simply resorted to arranging the two couches opposite each other and standing behind them. The witness stand was made of a short coffee table that had a tiny arc to it, similar to the actual witness stand.

"Court is now in session!" The Judge announced. "Are both sides prepared to present their case?"

"The prosecution is ready, naturally."

The defense is ready." Phoenix declared, still holding his smirk.

"I'm glad to see that you haven't lost any of your energy, Mr. Wright!" The Judge offered a smile to the former attorney before turning to the medium beside him. "And Ms. Fey! I've missed your radiant smile in the courtroom."

"Thanks, Your Honor! I've missed the court as well!"

"Ummm, your honor… I thought that you believed I forged evidence?"

"I've been a Judge for many years, Mr. Wright. I've met several people who've taught me not to take everything without careful analysis. One of those people was you." He locked eyes with the former attorney. "I'll admit, I believed in your guilt at that moment, however, I find it hard to believe you would do such a thing."

The former lawyer pulled his beanie down to cover his eyes. A sniffle escaped him.

"Nick, are you… crying?" Phoenix chuckled softly.

"Thanks, Your Honor." He lifted the hideous mound of color off of his head and set it down on the couch in front of him. His wide smile returned. "Let's win this trial, Maya." He locked eyes with his partner.

"You shouldn't be concerned, Wright." Edgeworth shook his head smugly. "I'd say that no matter the outcome of this trial, you and Ms. Fey are victors. My goal is simply to stop you two from lying to yourselves any longer."

"How does he do that?" Maya questioned, holding her hand to her cheek.

"I have three witnesses." Edgeworth chuckled. "And one conclusive piece of evidence. But we'll get there. The prosecution is prepared to hear our witness's statement at any time."

"Very well then! Bring forth the witness."

Pearl Fey strode up to the 'witness stand.' She wore medium robes that appeared to be twice her normal size. Instead of barely reaching to her knees, her attire draped on the floor behind her. She smiled at the defense pair.

"Pearly?"

"I'm afraid you're wrong, Ms. Fey. Pearls, if you would?" He held his hands out, grinning widely. The older spirit medium gasped in realization, just as the warm glow enveloped the medium's body.

"Pearly, wait!" Her plea fell on deaf ears as her petite figure morphed into the developed one of an older woman. The clothes she had been wearing suddenly appeared to fit perfectly. She opened her eyes.

"S-Sis..."

The deceased lawyer scanned the room carefully. What did Phoenix do to her office? She studied her former understudy. His hair was disheveled. Stubble gathered on his chin. His grey hoodie was, thankfully, less of a garish abomination than his old pink sweater.

"It's been too long, hasn't it, Maya?" She smiled. "And Phoenix, it's good to see you're doing alright."

"Ch-chief…"

"The older Ms. Fey here was witness to a great many events involving the two of you. I'm certain her testimony will help set the stage for the trial." Phoenix slumped over.

"I thought you didn't believe in channeling, Edgeworth." Edgeworth crossed his arms, a bead of sweat dripping down his temple.

"Recent revelations… have forced me to look past this belief in search of the truth."

"You can just say that you believe in us now, Mr. Edgeworth!" Mia chuckled out, much to the prosecutor's chagrin.

"Tsk… fine. But that is all unimportant and irrelevant. As much as I hate bringing up sad times, I'm afraid I'll have to speak of a certain case… The trial of Matt Engarde was not a positive experience for any related parties…"

"You can say that again. I'm pretty sure the first trial day alone took ten years off of my life."

"My goodness! You were kidnapped! That explains why Mr. Wright was acting so very odd..."

"Thought it was documented in the case file, it never came up in the trial. However, I believe that both Wright and the younger Ms. Fey's reactions can serve as vital evidence."

"Don't tell me that Pearls has engaged you in her 'walk-over-hot-coals-fantasies'."

"You may scoff at her, however, her words remain true. Even I, the one branded as 'emotionally constipated' can see the truth in her words." He chuckled. "Sprinting over a burning bridge is quite similar to walking over hot coals, no?" The prosecutor's words knocked the former attorney into a cold sweat.

"Nggghh…"

"Why **did **you run across the bridge, Nick?" She placed her palm on her cheek. The lawyer straightened his back.

"Maya… It's because I was terrified that the murderer may have gotten to you." She nodded before turning back to the prosecutor.

He chuckled. _The seeds of doubt are starting to form. I have to say, I don't believe I'd be able to stand here without the day I stood as an attorney… This is a case that relies on those seeds of doubt!_

"Ms. Fey, would you please testify to the events of that accursed day." He brought his arms over his chest, crossing them.

"As much as I hate to bring it up… sure." She stared at the ground pensively. "The Courtroom is a place for truth, and we must go to whatever measures to bring that truth to light."

**Witness Testimony**

"**The Kidnapping of Maya Fey"**

**-It's been almost two years since that horrible, horrible case, hasn't it? **

**-I've never seen you more panicked, Phoenix. **

**-You truly care for her… that's what I learned from the trial. **

**-And Maya… you were thinking of Phoenix the entire time, weren't you?**

**-After that case, I felt truly comfortable leaving Phoenix to look after you. **

"I have to agree with that testimony. I've never seen you so amiss. I knew something was off when I saw your cheery assistant missing from your side. I had heard that you two had begun taking cases again together, so I was confused when I saw Pearls at your side." Edgeworth crossed his arms. "I never imagined that she had been kidnapped until you informed me."

"So that's why you were acting so odd during that trial!" The Judge bounced up slightly. His eyes nearly burst out of their sockets.

"Precisely. You've consistently moved Heaven and Earth for your assistant, Wright. During my spell in London, a certain professor and his assistant told tales of your actions. I had heard tells of how you essentially became emotionally despondent once Ms. Fey until the owner of a seedy tavern snapped you out of your funk." Edgeworth grinned. "Trust me, Wright, I was very thorough."

"You don't plan to call the professor to testify, do you?" Maya questioned, eyes widened.

"Hmph. Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't ask a busy man to fly across the sea for a simple trial such as this. Besides, I don't see either of you denying the facts." The former lawyer slumped over.

"It's true…"

"You two went to London?" Mia interjected, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! It was crazy!"

"We were tied into another unnecessarily elaborate scheme. In other words, nothing out of the ordinary for us." Phoenix rubbed the back of his head while donning a sheepish grin.

"Yes, yes, I'm certain you can all spend some time catching up after the trial, however, may I please ask you to move to the Cross-Examination, Wright?" Edgeworth crossed his arms.

"Sure."

"Be careful, Phoenix." She smiled almost sinisterly. "I've been a lawyer too, you know. You'll have to try a bit harder to break through my testimony." Phoenix pressed his hands to his hips.

"Bring it, Chief!"

**Cross-Examination**

**-It's been almost two years since that horrible, horrible case, hasn't it? **

**-I've never seen you more panicked, Phoenix. **

"Hold It!"

"So, you're arguing that because I wanted to save her, I'm in love with her." He thrust his finger forward. "But she's my dearest friend! And because of that, I'll protect her!"

"Wright, you can deny our words as much as you wish, but do they not ring true? I want you to ask yourself questions before you rush to defend yourself."

_From what Pearl had told me, he was rather accepting of her fantasies during their discussion two weeks ago. So, why has he decided to go on the defensive here?... No matter, I came prepared to prosecute to my fullest ability. _

"Moving on…"

**-You truly care for her… that's what I learned from the trial. **

"Hold It!"

"Y-you doubted me?" He sputtered out. She flashed him a grin.

"I meant in _that way_, Phoenix. In fact, I'm pretty sure that you, yourself, acknowledged it during that case. However brief it was." She brushed her bangs aside. The defense duo winced at the sight of her confident stare.

"I was just protecting her as a friend." He attempted.

"You can make that argument as many times as you want, Phoenix, and yet, I can't think of anyone willing to compromise their morals for a mere friend." Mia's expression lost it's confidence as she gazed at the ground solemnly. "You know what I mean. Let's move on."

**-And Maya… you were thinking of Phoenix the entire time, weren't you?**

"Hold It!"

"You can't prove that!" Maya interjected. Phoenix slumped over.

"You really had to steal my 'Hold It!', didn't you?" His eyebrow twitched annoyedly.

"Actually, I can prove it to you. My dear sister told me of an interesting piece of evidence, one critical to my case. I think we've had enough of the Cross-Examination for now." Edgeworth crossed his arms. "She'll present it in testimony later. Timing is the most important part of the prosecution's case, after all."

"Objection!"

"You haven't proven anything yet, Edgeworth! You have no evidence!" Phoenix thrust his finger forward.

"Hmph. If you truly believe so, then allow me to present evidence. During one of our chats at the police station, I heard you say something quite peculiar. You claimed that Ms. Fey was 'the most important person to you'. Even you can't ignore the implications behind those words."

"Ngh!" Phoenix turned to Mia, still wearing his weary expression. She grinned widely.

"You're too tense, Phoenix. You've been disbarred and you've been living through trying times." She crossed her arms over her stomach. "Your life has been nothing but change for the past year. Losing your job, adopting a daughter, etcetera, etcetera. You've been scared of changing things up yourself. It may be simple advice, but don't be afraid to try something new. And before you ask, I couldn't think of someone better for my sister."

"Sis…."

"Maya… I've missed you, y'know?" Mia flashed her an honest smile. "All I can say… is go for what you want with everything you've got." She closed her eyes. Her pensive smile never left her face, even as her physique morphed back into that of Pearl Fey. The gentle glow over her body faded. The oversized clothes once again draped down onto the floor. She stabilized herself on the stand before opening her eyes and offering a kind smile.

"Sooo?"

"Unfortunately, not yet, Pearls. However, I am certain that I will wrap this up swiftly." He grinned.

She walked off of the witness stand, retreating behind the doorway.

"I've laid the groundwork for my case. I believe we should move onwards." Edgeworth's grin faltered as he tensed up. "This next witness is one who I believe is necessary to the case. However much I may hesitate to bring him forth due to his… unsavory track record, I must do so for this trial to proceed."

"Y-you can't mean…."

"You have the right idea, Wright." He crossed his arm irritatedly. "Bring him forth…"

The door was shoved open and a figure stumbled into the office as if pushed from behind. He straightened his back out in front of the stand, revealing his pink, paint-splattered sweater and his bouncy hair.

"Larry…" Phoenix pressed his hands into the couch. _He summoned Larry to the stand? Does that mean… he isn't completely confident in his case? After all, if he needs Larry, then he doesn't have enough evidence and testimony outside of that? _

"Edgeworth called Larry to the stand?" Maya tilted her eyes upwards, rubbing her cheek curiously.

"This could be our big break. Knowing Larry, his testimony is going to be flawed. We'll take advantage of that." Phoenix turned forward again.

"Come on, Nick! You've had a hot girl at your side for so many years, and you haven't made a move on her yet?" Larry offered, winking. Edgeworth visibly grimaced, tightening his crossed arms.

"Larry, please, I implore you, for once in your life just stick to the bare facts in your testimony." He rested a single hand on the bench, shooting the incompetent witness a death glare.

The artist grinned, offering a thumbs-up. "I'll help you out, Edgey! I'll be sure to stick to the facts today!"

* * *

**A/N: This one was a really tricky one to write. I went through around 4 drafts before I arrived at this result. So, I hope you all enjoyed, and until next time!**

**Cheers, **

**Muhammad Sban**


	13. Chapter 13

"Larry, I feel I should remind you how important it is that you stick to pure facts in this testimony." Edgeworth intertwined his arms and shot him a glower.

"You got it, Edgey!"

"Don't stress it, Larry. Just say whatever you want to say." The erstwhile lawyer schemed, in an attempt to cut down the prosecutor's words.

"You're truly trying to manipulate Larry?" Edgeworth challenged in defense. "Are you aware that any attempt to control this godforsaken witness results in the instigator being harshly shot down and kicked into the mud?"

"He's Nick's childhood best friend, so he's bound to have more luck!" Maya announced in defiance of the prosecutor's words. He bit his lip in response.

"H-hey! I'm right here, y'know!" The young artist clamored.

"Yes, that is correct." The prosecutor released an exhaustive sigh. "In complete contempt for my better judgment, please begin your testimony."

**Witness Testimony **

"**Nick's in Loooovvee!" **

**-Hey Nick, remember that time you shoved me to the ground to save her? **

**-Y'know, when you RAN ACROSS A BURNING BRIDGE!**

**-Besides, you shoved me! ME! Your best friend! Come on Nick, why would you do something like that? **

**-If that ain't love, I dunno what is!**

"Unbelievable. It's like a grade-schooler giving testimony." Phoenix muttered to Maya. "You surely how inadmissible testimony like this is, Edgeworth!" He said, raising his voice.

"Has being away from the courtroom truly dulled your edge so?" He spoke cuttingly. "Through every testimony, we glean what is necessary to a case and dismiss what is not. It just so happens that we need to glean far more when it comes to this man's statements."

The bearded judge shook his head in affirmation. "Very true. This testimony stands."

"Ugh." The lawyer reeled over in agony, his sweat-ridden face betraying his absolute exasperation.

"Begin your Cross-Examination, Mr. Wright."

The lawyer picked himself up and wiped the sweat off of his face. "Yes, Your Honor."

**Cross-Examination**

"**Nick's in Loooovvee!" **

**-Hey Nick, remember that time you shoved me to the ground to save her? **

"Hold It!"

"You mean the Hazakura Temple incident?"

"Yeah, that one! Y'know…"

**-Y'know, when you RAN ACROSS A BURNING BRIDGE!**

"Hold It!"

"So, this is what your argument was getting to, Edgeworth." Phoenix's hands dug into the couch in front of him. "Why can't you accept that I'd do that for my best friend?"

"When taken in a vacuum, your argument is sound. However, this is one of many incidents of it's kind. Moreover, we all witnessed your desperation born of her supposed death." Edgeworth pressed his finger into his brow, glaring assertively. "I once heard a powerful saying regarding love - don't marry someone you can live with. Marry someone you can't live without."

"Everyone's heard that one, Mr. Edgeworth." The spirit medium cut in harshly.

"Yes… Either way, the truth nestled in those words is absolute." Edgeworth proclaimed, forcing his palm onto the desk. "I fear what would've happened to you if Ms. Fey was truly gone."

"I-I!" The once lawyer started, caught in his words.

"Face it, Wright. You and your assistant are two sides to the same coin. You two are integral to each other. You traveled to London… together. You take cases together. You're a couple in all but name, so what is stopping you from truly bridging that gap?"

"I-I!"

"Objection!"

"Alright, you've proved that Nick's got a crush on me, but you haven't proved anything about me!" Maya blurted out anxiously.

"Maya!"

"Sorry, Nick." She offered with a nervous smile. _But I need to know what you really think. _

_She's right… She's probably uninterested. Come on, Edgeworth, don't make our friendship weird! _

"That will be an easy matter." Edgeworth pressed a smirk out and raised an eyebrow. "Larry, thank you for your time. You did quite well for once."

"Good luck, Edgey!" Larry offered a thumbs-up before spinning around and cavorting out the room.

"That testimony was a gambit, but it has paid off," Edgeworth smirked. "For the final piece of evidence, I summon Franziska von Karma to the stand."

"Franziska?" Maya inquired, rubbing her cheek. _Th-there's no way, right? _

The silver-haired wunderkind sauntered up to the stand and extended a curtsy. "Franziska von Karma. Prosecutor. I've been holding onto this piece of evidence in hopes of someday returning it. And finally, the stars have aligned." She heaved her pointer finger outwards and shot a noxious glare. "This evidence will crush the puny defense you've put up!"

"Indeed. Franziska refused to allow me to present it as it is a symbol to her." Edgeworth chuckled. "A symbol of moving on. A symbol of being forged anew."

"And it's time I return that symbol to its original owner," Franziska affirmed, lifting up a small plastic bag. "I've mulled over my own path for years because of this. Allow it to change your path as well, Ms. Fey."

She hurled the bag towards the unsuspecting spirit medium who clumsily caught it and twisted it in her hands.

Edgeworth lurched back in shock before crashing his hands into his desk.

"Franziska! What are you-?"

***Crack***

"Silence, Miles Edgeworth!" Franziska voiced, brandishing her whip high in the air. "She will choose her fate. Not us. I am certain she'll make the right decision."

"Maya?" Phoenix pressed. "What's in the bag?"

"I-it's a-!" She stuttered, her face flushed red.

"Come on, Maya Fey. You are the strongest person I know!" Franziska encouraged angrily. "If you're getting caught up here, then perhaps I overestimated you." She said smugly.

"AAAAAGGGHHH!"

* * *

**March 22, 2018, ~ Matt Engarde's Wine Cellar **

The general chilliness of the cellar crept up her spine, forcing her to shudder. The grimy, cracked stone floor was, at best, uncomfortable, and at worst, downright painful. Her gut jolted in famine.

Would he save her? Would he come running in and rescue her? _Heh… Pearly's really rubbing off on me. _

She clung desperately to the levity it brought in that moment. _Pearly… She hit the nail on the head. How did she figure out I have a crush on him?! Oh, it probably was when I described him as charming…. _

A sardonic grin crossed her face. If anyone could see her eyes, they would see absolute fatigue. She missed him. She wanted to see him again.

She was going to die. There was no way out of the situation. At least, she sort of hoped for it. If she died, then that meant that he got Engarde a guilty verdict. Even then, the truth still stung. _I'll see you soon, sis. _

…No.

_Nick will save me. I know he'll make a miracle happen. I'll endure this._

* * *

**March 23, 2018, ~ Defendant Lobby**

She lept into his arms and exchanged a hug. Tears caressed her face as she nuzzled into the hug. He really did it….

What they had thought to be the end of their partnership was no more. Maya Fey's death had not come to pass. Their friendship wouldn't be cruelly cut off.

The day was won.

* * *

**Present Day**

She rested her arm on the couch as she hung her head low. The eyes of everyone in the room lingered on her, and yet, the only ones that she could focus on were those of the lawyer. His confused gaze told all.

"Maya?" He asked again, snapping her out of her daze.

"It was two years ago, Nick. During the Engarde trial. It was you that kept me going. When I was at my lowest, I could only think of you. You gave me hope. And that's when I came to terms with the fact that… I love you." She let her hands fall. "Pearly was right about me. I knew that you would never return my feelings though, so I kept quiet. But I don't want to ruin our friendship because of something like this! I stil-."

He wrapped his arms around her back and cut her off with a kiss. His lips met hers in a moment of unadulterated passion. She closed her eyes and melted into the kiss, tears streaking down her face.

He broke the kiss and it was then that Maya saw the glimmer in the corner of his eyes. The shine of tears.

"I've dreamt a bit about this day for a bit, but I didn't really expect it to be so dramatic." She said with a grin.

"We're really dramatic, huh?" He replied, matching her grin.

"I love you, Phoenix Wright! I want to spend the rest of my days with you, whether that be in the courtroom, or not!"

"Then how about becoming my assistant again?" He offered with a grin. "We've got a big investigation ahead of us though…"

Her smile grew as the tears fell down her flushed face. "Yes!"

A loud sniffle cut off their exchange. They twirled their heads towards the bearded judge, how was brushing tears of his own.

"Your Honor?" Maya asked.

"Oh, my apologies. *sniff* it just feels like watching my grandchild finding love. It's truly beautiful." He blew his nose into a tissue. "If you ever need my help with anything, feel free to reach out to me."

"Of course, Your Honor," Phoenix said with a grin.

"That was quite elegant stagecraft." Edgeworth provided with outstretched arms, his smug countenance betraying his humor in the situation. "Though, I'm glad for you, Wright. It's almost enough to make me desire a relationship similar to yours."

"Truly entertaining. I wish you the best, Phoenix Wright, Maya Fey. Though, now it is time for us to vacate your office." Franziska spoke.

"Have fun." Edgeworth offered with a smirk before turning to walk away.

"Edgeworth…" Phoenix called out, causing the prosecutor to stop and look back. "Thanks."

"Hmph." He said with a wide grin and a small nod before opening the door and exiting the room. The Judge and Franziska both followed suit and left the room. Pearls and Trucy peeked into the room and winked mischievously before leaving again.

"So, boyfriend and girlfriend, huh? Never thought I'd see this day." Maya smirked.

"I'm not very good at relationships after my last one…" He said, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"We don't need to change much." Maya chipperly said. "Mr. Edgeworth was right when he said we're like a couple already! So…."

"Burgers?"

"Burgers!"

* * *

**A/N: This was the hardest chapter I've had to write. I completely redid the entire chapter more times than I can count because I wanted it to turn out well. And though this may not be the most well-executed resolution, it's one that I'm happy with. I hope you all enjoyed! **

**Cheers, **

**Muhammad Sban**


End file.
